


Sighs and Tears

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Book reference, Bullying, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Fem Pip, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, Grooming, Humiliation, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Movie Reference, Multi, Musical References, Other, Personal Growth, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rituals, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trans Marjorine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Between a gasp and a sigh, a life can change forever."Tim LebbonHIATUS DUE HEALTH
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole" & Gregory of Yardale, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Gregory of Yardale/Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Kenny McCormick & Damien Thorn, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Rebecca Cotswolds, Mercedes/Michael (South Park: Raisins), Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Karen McCormick, Philip "Pip" Pirrip & Herbert Pocket, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Rebecca Cotswolds & Estella Havisham, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Terrance Mephesto/Leslie Meyers, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Adoptable Story (free for anyone to work with), Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing.  
> This is somehow a prologue into what's going on.  
> May be confusing but I never said I wouldn't do so.
> 
> Should Pip be called Pip or be called by their full name? Just wondering since it may be intriguing how she's named here...
> 
> Leave comments if you wish for more. However, regardless your words, more will come on eventually.

_Though he did have some passing fascination with the occult, Damien had never struck as being a particularly spiritual or religious person._

_Ritual naturally elicits him a bit of excitement, not because he's into those things but because it's a playful and mysterious process._

_Mere mention of the word 'ritual', generally conjures images of occult symbols painted around the room, animal sacrifices, and strange chanting that reverberates off the walls of horror film scenery._

_Oh anima effimera_

_The candles were lit and the burning smell was around the room, those were his ritual everyday._

_Others were following with the verses as they surrounded him, leading to the mütterhaus and the dancing quickly begins to attract attention from him._

_che ti celi nel_  
_profondo dell'inganno,_

_The music around him was simply, hypnotic and classic. He couldn't care less since it's nothing he could find appealing on it..._

_However, he could hear everyone's sighs and see their tears on the darkness while his presence was highly adored._

_A pity that nobody could see him or sense his presence there, as he feel like if he's witnessing a Corpse Party with these people chanting with some instruments around._

_Many people has said the same reason they joined, all by some tall man asking if they would like to "live deliciously"..._

_This was something he did with them every now and then, when the time was needed._

_chi hai continuato_  
_ad aspettare nel bosco deserto?_

_Bored, Damien begins reading the book his mom gave to him, and finds a chapter on "The Fire of Lilith" depicting a woman engulfed in flames._

_Quite fascinating to him. It kept him away from the world, drifting across the large rose garden that's large like an endless field. An endless space filled with red velvet roses._

_There was a lovely garden and arbor, a yard he played in during his childhood, and surrounding all of this, there was a wrought-iron fence that stretched so high that, at times, Damien could not see the long spikes at the top for the branches of the trees overhead._

_He would had never known the world if he didn't go to school._

_This was his secret land. He has always been here. Damien has always existed in this place, surrounded by beautiful flowers and a beautiful mansion and loving servants. And there is **her** , she who comes to visit him, and speak with him, and is always kind and attentive to him. Damien thinks of her as a mother, though his grandfather has never allowed him to call her that._

_He's in a chair at a terrace, with a table filled of a wide variety of foods. Hot milky drink with bread and honey/jam or brioches; even yogurt, fruit salad, nuts, biscuits and sweets._

_The cups of milk or even some tea, if he could say, were letting steam fly up to the bright blue sky._

_Tea was suitable for the time, coffee after lunch time wasn't appealing to him at all._

_It is, without a doubt, blander than coffee, and while he did drink coffee sometimes at home, he had never been too fond of it._

_He even remembers crying and protesting when, still a kid, he took a sip from his grandfather's cup without asking. He's disgusted by the bitterness and tried cleaning off such taste with sweets only for him to ate enough candy to make himself sick, and his mother wouldn't let him have anything else but tea for breakfast._

_"Damien!" a female voice called him from a far. He turned his face, only to be greeted but a golden cross necklace and her cream strapless dress with several ruffles "did you wait me to long, dear?"_

_"No, I just arrive..." he couldn't see her face, he could only see her brassy wavy hair falling on her shoulders while she's serving him some warm milk and tea with a brioche._

_He's only a teen who went to school and return to this place._

_Damien wore a smile on his lips while the woman seemed to smile "_ _Mother..."_

That's when he opened his eyes.

Another headache, but he thought that he was a new person and those headaches would became less frequent if he stopped thinking over those memories. Eventually he stopped trying to remember those moments.

"For fuck sake" his eyes read the time, which was early morning and his head kept on bugging him " _I am me, Damien Thorn. No matter how much those memories are in my mind, they're the memories of another person, not mine..._ "

Rolling on his bed, the man simply closed his eyes bothered by his dream. He could think he's cursed with restless sleep and live life as a senseless mess.

For sure, he's not the only one cursed into his dreams and mind with unpleasant memories and thoughts. 

Why can't he have a nice sleep...?

He sensed a whine next to him, spotting Cerberus looking at him tentative "What's up, boy?" he scratched the dog's ear and smiled at it, as he pants in joy before moving its tail in happiness as the others joined

Despite their threading and menacing presence, his three dogs were lovely and playful, he's the only one who could see that...

Another headache...

"Alright, alright! quiet down! I'm tired and you're fuzzing around too much!"

Ever since he listened to Kenny and go to that party, his mind has been messing with him every night nonstop.

It's as if something triggered those thoughts and decided to torment him back. It took ages for him to suppress those sour thoughts from his brain, he even moved to California for that! He left his past, his family and all those things to live his independence without a weight over his shoulders that would slow him.

He could do anything now. He has a house, a business, friends...and fun. However, his life felt numb and his mind filled with confusing feelings again over a mess of thoughts that were tossed into his psique back as if someone tossed a garbage can over a desk table.

And even more now, after seeing her...and reminded her... 

Fuck...

"Just sleep Damien...man" with those words, Damien simply closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

For sure, he's not the only person in the world that's haunted by some confusing dreams. Right?

* * *

Henrietta read her book while checking her cards. 

It's like 3 am but who cares, right? When you wake up feeling the urge for a spiritual read, it's the need. When Henrietta brushes her hands with the cards, she inadvertently feels a thrill over her body.

The last time something like that happened was when Mercedes and Michael formalized their relationship.

Her hands reached first two cards, catching her eye over those two "Ha...interesting" 

The Temperance and the Death...

That's an odd mix. However, good at some degree...

The third card was even more odd.

The hermit, upside down.

"Like, if this shit is true then this year will be hell of weird"

Many believed her to be an oracle of God, who receives divine messages.

Yeah, right...

A virginal Barbie blessed by God that would be a perfect angel.

She would rather burn down a church than become a divine oracle. 

She's very apathetic and easily bored to an unhealthy and abnormal degree to be an oracle-though not entirely accurate-despite her family thought she was, after all a good Catholic girl.

_"A 'good' Catholic girl...as if."_

If she's that, then many things would be wrong with her family doctrines. How would she have been able to consume drugs? Enjoy occultism? Beat people up when they mess with her group? Or have sex with any of the people she'd had in her life?

From her early years, she rebels as she cultivates low-class friends in the city, knowing that it will irk her parents; sitting in smoke-filled dark rooms, letting that toxic scent cling to her hair and her skin, talk about things she could never say at home: as dark topics, war, personal issues and love affairs.

Oh, love affairs. She has love affairs of her own in those rooms and some public places, not as much for be an slut but enough to know about sexuality and pleasure.

And man, it's just as a messy message.

"Whatever, like I'm out..." picking up the cards, Henrietta settled the table back and put them back at the drawer.

Tired, the woman turned off the light and went back to bed. Maybe Michael would help her read better the cards or even as Pete for some help making the hand again.

She just needs to sleep back.

However, the woman couldn't help but think over the cards and another image. 

She just saw female figure with golden hair and porcelain skin...covered in red and black lines over her figure. It looked as a statue, but the woman was crumpled on the floor with a fatal wound on her stomach filled of lines.

It kinda reminded her of the cover poster from that giallo Italian Horror movie Tenebre.

 _"I wonder...who is she?_ "

* * *

This night would be the same as her normal days.

Restless, confusing and yet she can't let her roommate see her getting up.

The red glare of the digital clock was the only source of light in the darkened room. Blue eyes watched the device for a few seconds before closing them and let a sigh escaped her lips as she removed herself from the comfort of the bed, her cotton pepper mint pajama closed with some robe she has near her bed.

Her feet made her way out of their bedroom and carefully walked up to their small kitchen for the boiler be started and prepare her cup.

She enjoy her tea sweeter and with some honey, however it's 3 am and she didn't want fuzz and wake up her friend. It's their new semester and they needed to sleep after a long journey to here.

At least, Marjorine would sleep tight. She's sure that not even some horse sleeping pills would help her go down and rest well...

"Right-o, tea done" her cup was ready and she sat there while slowly drinking it. However she knows that she must be quick, Marjorine wouldn't let her go without asking her what's up.

And not to be rude at all, but Pip just needed some hot tea and solitude for her mind to calm down.

Or maybe her chest was the fuzzy one? She's simply tired but her body and mind didn't seem eager for her to rest well.

A hot cuppa and she would sleep peacefully at last.

"Oh Lord in Heaven, please..." her tears roll down her cheeks, the uneasiness that her mind was fueling by such...bad dreams was incredibly awful.

_"What the bloody hell you mean by moving to America?!"_

_"Well...I thought perhaps that would be a good idea"_

_"A lot of bloody good idea's gonna do while we're starvin' to death!"_

_"B-but-"_

_"Shut your bloody mouth, you dirty slang! You will not move to America and that's it!"_

Why did her sister and her had to fight? She traveled to America with a big heartache and now her mind can't let her be...

She just wishes to sleep well without those messy, delusional and nerving dreams that would haunt her until now. She wants to remember just happy dreams, good thoughts and even heartwarming memories...

But some people can't have it their way, right?

Finishing her tea and cleaning her ugly tears, Pip flushed the cup and returned to her bed quietly as a mouse, closing her aching eyes into sleep. She would push those emotions down and force herself to just be natural...

And maybe talk to Vice Principal for some help? She does know what may help her out.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was standing in the center of the room, looking in front of her the bright light on her._

_The way her blue eyes were blinded by the light would only make her feel way more confused and even not understand where she’s. The darkness surrounding her was only disrupted by the spotlight on her…and why is she on a bodice with flats and a sheer tulle skirt?_

_Was she…on a stage?!_

_She shouldn’t allow herself to get this, her heart was beating hit repeatedly her chest and feeling her lungs tighter by second. But she knows that’s late for retreating…_

_“Alright, Ms Pirrup…is your turn to audition for the role” some thick voiced woman spoke while checking her board “_

_“Y-yes, ma’am” her cracking voice just made her heartbeat faster on her eardrums, the spotlight was blinding her. Her ghostly pale face and blonde hair sure must look as snow…_

_“Ready? Ad lib, start one with the music…” explained the female voice “remember, start on Croisé Derière and go…”_

_Whatever she is alone or not, she can hear the piano keys melody to fill the room. There's a way of repeating in music that can hypnotize, kept thinking that it's a form of making spells._

_It’s a brief start, her start position was over once her legs started to dance, and everything was gone. Not fully gone, but just gone._

_This is a waltz thinking about our bodies_  
_What they mean for our salvation_

_Like, when someone losses themselves to their favorite music, or drawn in to a very interesting book that the world around just vanishes._

_With only the clothes that we stand up in_  
_Just the ground on which we stand_

_At the piano’s compass, she drifted away. She was aware yet couldn’t seem to drift off completely as she was still very aware of things around her…_

_Is the darkness ours to take?_  
_Bathed in lightness, bathed in heat_

_Her moves were very simple yet always with the melody. Every twist and movement her limbs made were made with certain energy behind it. Like if the rhythm kept in time with her, matching her steps, movements and timing in sync so perfectly._

_All is well, as long as we keep spinning_  
_Here and now, dancing behind a wall_

_Her blue eyes were slowly adjusting to her dark surroundings. Or perhaps…her body was blending into darkness? She could see her hands…shining into neon pink by second._

_When the old songs and laughter we do_  
_Are forgiven always and never been true…_

_That’s when a sound distracted her, opening her eyes wide open and seeing herself all alone. The sky was dark and the wind was chilling down to the bones, she turned her baby blue eyes from the giant deep blue above her head with thousands of shining diamonds. Feeling as if there are thousands eyes looking at them._

_“Ms. Pirrup, ple…ase back…into…the pla-“_

_The piano started to fade away by second, distorted and the voice was turning into a deep shout in a void. And her legs were…floating on air or maybe on water, she’s not sure but her body felt as if the ground slowly swallowed her into nothingness._

_It’s neither water nor air, her body can’t float up and her body seems not able for move away._

_“No, no…no…”_

_There’s another loud sound that would take her off guard. It’s…music?_

Her eyes were battling to open, drifting away from the limbo dream and unconsciousness while the sunlight hit her face and slowly rolled aside. The alarm clock played loud music and made her eyes open.

She didn’t realize how dim the room had gotten from the fading sunlight outside, or that the music changed. How long had it stopped? When did the room get so dim?

Rubbing her temples in exasperation and trying to remember where she’s.

Today was Monday, she’s on her dorm room. She returned from London yesterday to start another semester here in South Park College.

They tell me I'm too young to understand   
They say I'm caught up in a dream 

A bitter taste on her mouth made her groan, Pip rolled a side tired and ignore a moment the alarm before opening again her baby blue eyes up to the ceiling. 

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes   
Well that's fine by me

It’s funny how those lyrics would usually describe her daily life, but know was nothing but a messy ironic reminder of how bitter her mouth was a joke compared to the cheerful lyrics on the song.

Both her roommate and she were exhausted from traveling; they enjoyed a tea before calling it a day and go to bed.

Marjorine, her roommate stirs on her own bed across the room, and grunts over the alarm clock bothered. To be fair, Monday mornings were never a good morning.

So wake me up when it's all over-

She instantly cut off the verse by turning off the alarm. She would rather take a tea or anything to brush off that bitter taste on her mouth; it's so odd and annoying.

Turning her face to her nigh table, she read some reminder on a notepad 'Alpha Frat party this week!’

“Bloody terrific” thought sarcastically Pip tired as her body slowly gets up. Her body is tired despite the sleep. A good start for her new year...

"Maybe a shower will help me..." 

The warm water run and poured over her, relaxing her tensed body as she applied some shampoo on her golden hair and sob quietly. But still nothing...no memory or some fuzzy thoughts, her mind is foggy just as yesterday.

Just like that, her uneasy dream was vanished from her mind and memory.

A knock on the door called her back from her mind “Yes?”

“Pip, I’m boiling water for us. Would you like some tea and a cupcake?”

Despite not having a sweet tooth, a good sweet would be nice.

“...I-thanks, I would enjoy a pastry” breathing calmly, Pip washed off the foam from her hair and the soap from her body. Turning off the water on her shower, Pip quickly started to get dressed and dry her hair before combing it into a low ponytail.

As she exited the bathroom, she encounters Marjorine's worry smile as she carries her today’s outfit.

“Hi Pip, how did you sleep?” 

Awful. She’s knackered. 

“I slept nice and tight, thanks” 

She’s not used to lie but she didn’t want to worry her friend more than she is already. 

“I’ll prepare a cuppa, would you like some?” Pip’s forced smile would have deceived her if it wasn’t for her puffy red eyes. 

She’s in clear pain. 

“I’ll be ready on a second and we’ll eat together” 

“Right-o” 

While the other blonde walked into the restroom, Pip walked to the kitchen from her dorm and started to prepare the table. 

After lowering the fire and picking up the kettle from the stove and pour it on a cup with the tea bag dipped in, while she sat waiting Marjorine finish her morning routine and later serve her coffee.

When people told her about how the US was wilder than the UK, and their ledge parties, Pip was ready and didn’t mind much when she received her scholarship and her paid ticket. 

Thanks to her hard work, she got into school and educated or else she wouldn’t even have hope on finding a good job. She promised to study and work hard to be proud of, making sure that her given chance to grow wouldn't go wasted. 

To her surprise, she’s not the only foreign student from UK, there two other Britain kids along. 

There plenty foreigner students; Canada, East Asia or Latin America, and some other students coming from the east were sure a home-sicking reminder of her. 

All fine and dandy, that’s what Pip Pirrup thought before she spent her first three years in college; working, studying and even stressing out with her fellow student mates. 

But nothing compared to what she’s feeling right now. 

Tired...and lost. 

“Golly, the shower did a good job on me” on her casual outfit, Marjorine arrived to the table with her Hello Kitty mug and poured the water into it, mixing the coffee for her starter. 

As if preparing the warm beverage was a signal, a door knock was heard which meant only one person.

"It's open Tweek" called out Marjorine as she unlocked the door and let the blonde into the dorm "coffee?"

"Please! Th-thanks! I kinda-hmmm- run out of coffee. Apparently my roommate used it-gah!- for some friend group while I was outside with my family!" Tweek's roommate was a quiet and odd guy into literature. The only thing they would share is coffee, but they're not friends at all and according to Tweek, the guy was scary and had a psycho vibe to him.

"Geez, and he didn't tell you? That’s not very nice"

"I know! H-he's s-grhhhhh-I just can't stand him" Tweek took a big sip while looking at the pastries.

“Fancy a biscuit? They taste delightful" smiled Pip to Tweek while tasting her tea slowly "go right with a good cuppa”

“I will never understand your love for tea” Tweek said, shaking his head while smiling.

Dismissively, Pip took a long sip of her tea “And I will never understand your love for coffee, dear”

“Touché”

Marjorine and Pip were friends since they’re assigned as roommates. After their first chit chat and some more meetings, they started their friendship. Marjorine was a free spirit and a nice girl, pretty opposite from her parents. On her first years, both blondes had many things in common; they shared their likes for music, fashion or even shared their secrets. 

By the time Marjorine started to grow into the college lifestyle, her free spirit self was finally set free and even more when she joined cheerleading. That happy, joyful and social butterfly was finally free from her cage. 

And Pip was happy for her, she enjoyed how many friends Marjorine had made and later, started dating Kenneth McCormick, the charming playboy pedagogy colleague from the campus. He's different with her than he's ever been with another girls, Marjorine was a like a doll and a pure soul girl that he saw as a dream; a sweet magical being that he can't think of just flirt with her and let go.

After their first semester, Marjorine introduced her to Tweek, a tea party Marjorine invited him to. At first, the woman seemed surprised by him being into their dorm and he seemed quite…nervous. However she made sure to welcome him into their event, he even brought some cupcakes he baked. 

The three became good friends, close as siblings!

However…why does she feel…

Alone…

The blondes were enjoying some time with their breakfast, until Marjorine consulted the wall clock in the lull between conversation, and with a muffled exclamation of “Oh sausages!” she begun to shovel her food into her mouth. 

Pip glanced at the clock too, and saw it was half past seven. 

Classes start by ten to eight. At least hers does, Marjorine’s would start after nine o’clock. 

“Oh blimey! pardon, let me-” Pip drank her warm tea and take a bite of the pastry before picking up her bag and followed Marjorine outside the dorm while Tweek squeaks behind them and departure straight to side path leading to his dorm room. 

And by the hallway, Kenny was talking with his friends. 

“Ken!” Marjorine’s voice called the group from their talk but mainly the blonde boy. 

His deep blue eyes gone wide and brighter than ever, as he hugs and kisses Marjorine, ignoring the gagging sound from Eric. 

Pip waved Kenny while departing to her path, receiving a small wave from both blondes before they walked with the group away. Checking her watch, she walked calmly since it’s about time to arrive her building. 

"Morning, Poppy!" greeted Gary.

"Why, good morning Gary!" greeted back sitting next to the blonde guy with some paper sheets and books “excited for this year?”

"I’m really, very excited! Remember this evening we have a library gathering" smiled Gary while giving the sheets to Pip. The blonde woman started reading the notes slowly and checked the homework...

“Oh, absobloodylutely!” chuckles happy the blonde British woman to her college mate “may I ask who else will come? I would be happy to bring enough sweets…”

“Well, as far I know Stan will try to come but Wendy said they may not come so it’s probably a no, but Bebe, Red, Gregory, Kevin and Timmy confirmed!”

“Oh Lord in Heaven…” 

As any college, there’s many exchange students from many places around the world.

And one of them was from UK...Gregory Tviet, the most popular and good looking guy in campus...

Just imagining Gregory's face would make her heart skip crazy, he's the dreamy guy that any girl would dream to have. A popular guy, arrogant for some males due to his fame within the girls, he's a gentleman with manners, and knows how to reach to others.

Still couldn't deal with Christophe but they talked very seldom, so it's fine with her.

They're good acquaintance, even they could call themselves friends and after spending some time with Gregory, he's an understanding; a charming, cultured gentleman with righteous and radical values that any person would find ridiculous. But his ideas were amazingly radical and genius but also honey warm language that caught her ears and with his blonde curly framing those intelligent grey eyes. 

Just as Eliza Schuyler from that Hamilton musical, she's helpless by looking at those eyes. She did love theater and literature with passion...

"Are you OK?"

"Oh! Alright and dandy, thank you…I did woke up rather wonky" damn, she's too tired. Maybe she should switch to coffee for now?

"Oh, that's great to hear. I was worrying when I heard Cartman is try-“ both blondes stopped their talk when their teacher stepped into the room and shushed the student's rambling noise.

However, the rambling inside her body wouldn't stop. The tiredness and her persistent bitter taste on her mouth kept her head pumping and bother her.

* * *

“And then Clyde messed up...”

“Yeah, Wendy told me that Bebe is still mad over that”

“Hmm, but they’ll settle back...they always do that”

“Yew guys have fun talking about how Clahd cry as a bitch, I’m gon-” 

“Go home? Fatass, you got class in half an hour more”

“Fuck you, Kalh!”

Walking to the building for their first classes, the group was taking a small break walk down the campus.

"And what's the idea for tonight?" Eric gained a look from both best friends

"I dunno…" said Stan with a sigh.

"What? Are you drunk? Remember the frat parteh! We need a thematic parteh.” 

"No, fatass. The frat party isn’t even official" called out Kyle.

“Besides, Wen and I are gonna chill”

"Shut up Stan, we know you just wanna fuck!"

“Well, he’s not the only one”

“Geez, Ken!”

“Bleh, disgusting”

While the group was busy on their conversation, Kyle was looking at his mobile wondering if the frat party idea was good or not, after that weird conversation just now with ; the surrounding were being ignored and only voices were slightly heard.

"Oh, sorry for being realistic and being honest. Ah guess it's not OK to be honest heah!"

While his eyes rise to roll over Cartman's dramatic comment, he noticed another presence. Light footsteps from a brunette female figure called his attention, while the girl seemed her focused on her map that she didn’t notice a sudden pair of hazel green eyes gazing at her back length curly brunette hair. 

But the soft breeze moved the curls away from her face, letting the sigh corner eye from those light emerald-maybe jade green eyes adorned that freckled face before her back completely hide it again while walking away into the campus.

"Oh...Eh" he says, more a breath than a word, low and reverential.

“Hey Kalh, are you listening?”

“...”

“...Eh? Kyle, dude?” the voices from his best friend and his frenemy, losing the sigh of the young newcomer around the campus. But by the moment his eyes returned, the mysterious girl was gone.

“...Oh, were you saying?”

“I should be asking you what is the matter?” Marjorine chuckles humorously while looking at her friend “You suddenly stopped talking and got...weird”

A laugh left the brunette boy next them as he elbowed the ginger haired boy with a smirk on his face and giving an eyebrow wiggle “The Jew got his eyes over a chick!”

“What?” Stan’s mouth gaped from surprised and then smirked at him “Oh my God, really dude!? Who? Where?”

“She just walked away! Kahl is in love, love and waunts to smooch, to give his dreidel a spin into a vag-!”

“Shut up, fatass!”

The raven haired boy just pulled his friend a side “Don’t listen to him, he’s jealous because he's alone...”

“Shut the fuck up!” Cartman just grumps as he picks up his mobile to cyber dive and ignores the rest on their friendly laughter.

"Well, either way…I dunno about the frat party happening but…" he kissed his girlfriend just before his mobile would beep, interrupting the couple's kiss "Karen sent me a message...and Damien's club is pulling a happy hour night!"

Called in by the name, Stan, Kyle and Cartman turned to him with a questionable look “You mean the guy who almost set you on fire during New Year’s eve?”

“OK, first of all...it’s an accident. We set the fireworks on the roof and I didn’t see the oil near us” It’s on an event at Damien’s nightclub, where the staff and Damien prepared a firework show on the roof from the place. 

Pete and Firkle were in charge of arranging the rockets while Henrietta with Michael would be bar and Damien with Kenny’s help, would light the fireworks up when the countdown reaches one. 

All went good and fine, until Kenny realized that his rocket was near a oil puddle and his leg got set on fire. All the Fire Department was called with an ambulance for him as Pete and Damien were trying to set off the fire with a jacket and making him roll on the ground.

No wonder Tweek didn’t like his roommate much, Pete was pyromaniac. Good thing was that the fireworks were amazing, the sexy firemen saved the day and no one died, so far.

He survived at the end, but Marjorine got really mad at him for not telling her until classes returned.

“And second of all, Damien is not a bad guy! He’s always came to our parties and so far, you never complain!”

“Last time he told me to shut up or he’s gonna set my ass on fire and BBQ me pork style!”

“You called him faggy jerk because he’s wearing black clothes” reminded Kenny.

“Hey! I wear black clothes dude!”

“You’re just backing up my statement, Stan”

“...Bad thing he didn’t burn Cartman, that would help him burn fat” Kyle exploited on laughter after Stan’s statement while Kenny chuckles.

“Shut up, you!”

“Come on guys, don’t be mean” Marjorine smiled sympathetic at Eric while she’s holding in her laugh “I don’t think BBQ Eric would be nice”

“Thank you!”

“Yeah, burn pork rind isn’t good” 

Now, Marjorine lost it and laugh herd while hugging her abdomen as Kenny, who was also laughing, rolled on his bench and Stan with Kyle gasped for air after Kenny’s comment and lay on the table.

“Damnit, Kinny! Shut your fucking poor ass!”

The gang was deep into their friendly fight, like their usual and laugh it off by the time while eating some junk food. But Kyle’s mind was focused on the girl’s image burnt behind his eyelids and Stan was happy to see his friend experiencing what he’s feeling for Wendy.

They just hoped no vomit gets involved. 

From afar, there's a table where two girls were sitting and looking at the group. Nichole and Bebe looked at the gang cacophony while they waited for their boyfriends and the other guys. They're used to the loudness and their nonsense but it's too early morning and they're still having some sleep lacks issues in hand.

“I can’t believe Wendy dates Stan”

“I can’t believe we’d a thing with Kyle”

“What about you and Broflovski?”

Returning from with their snacks, Token and Clyde sat next to their girlfriends “What’s up with them?”

“Don’t know and don’t care” sitting down, Craig peeks Tweek’s cheek while he takes a sip from his coffee.

“Ig-ignorance a-and apathy, I see” Jimmy joined the group with his hot chocolate.

"We're just wondering what's up with all the noise, like my eardrums are gonna blow off"

"Aw, I can't let my bae Bebe ears get hurt..." hugging his girl, Clyde covered the blonde's ears with smooches.

"Hmm, maybe another kiss will make it better" giggling for the sudden kiss on her ear, Bebe rests her head on his shoulder.

Sitting between Bebe and Craig, Jimmy chuckles while Token just lets Nichole cuddle against him. 

"We-well, I'm he-h-he-here as an ex-e-ext-extra wheel"

On a twitch, Tweek checks his mobile with annoyance "What's wrong, honey?"

"Gh...I'm just nervous. I had a bad argument wi-Gh!-th my roommate" 

"Semester starter, I see" concluded Nichole looking at Tweek's nervousness for a second.

* * *

"Do you think Charles Dicken works are good to start?"

"Why not? You enjoy them and they're quite fun"

"Yeah, but...I was looking for something more mature"

"Oh well, then..."

No book seemed convincing for Gary to propose for their semester start literature club's first meeting.

On her way out from class, Pip was tired while Gary talked to her. To be honest, she's not so eager for their meeting as previous years...

Pip was restless and she just wanted to hide somewhere no one can see how absolutely gutted she's and maybe rest a bit.

And she was turning the corner, until she crashed on the campus entry with some girl, who landed on her butt while Pip lands on her back herself. 

"Oh dear Lord, I'm sorry! Are you OK?" the brunette girl was picking up her backpack while Gary and her helped the brunette with some of her belongings. 

"I'm fine" the girl just gave a shy look at her while she checks her mobile for any damage. Pip ignored the stares while she helped the girl up and looked at her, she's just looking around and really quiet. 

Oh god, she's upset. 

"I'm really sorry for being such a wazzock, I should have been careful-" 

"It's OK..." the girl looked at her for a moment before tuning back to her mobile and bites her lip "...G, H, I, J-" 

"Alright?" 

"I'm sort of lost, and I'm late for my first class" the girl rubbed her hands nervously while her brown eyes looked around. By the way that girl was talking and how young she looked, both blondes could tell that she's a freshman and that she may be distressed. 

First year nerves. 

"Oh, well...I can help you and find your class, where does your timetable says you shall go?" 

"...It says, B302" 

"Oh, I-it's...near the girl's dorms, where I'm heading to" Gary checked his mobile and Pip could tell he's busy. There's a tense silence for a moment while Pip wondered if she just had to push her tiredness back and help this girl out.

She could tell the girl was lost, confused and nervous...

"Gary, you must to your following class. I'll help her out"

"Oh, OK then. See ya tonight and remember to check your messages"

"I will, have a nice day!" turning her back from the brunette, Pip could see the girl's green eyes on her filled with expectation. Pip couldn't help but feel a small pant of nervousness since the girl's eyes were staring blankly at her.

Staring at her with confusion and curiosity "Are you...foreigner? your English and accent are interesting" 

"UK, London..." Pip started walking with the brunette to the dorms "also...people call me Pip Pirrup, a pleasure to meet you" 

"Like the book, Great Expectations? That's an odd name to be named after"

"Well no but...people call me Pip and I grow into it...so I stick with it" or more accepted it. Pip's name was not funny or even to her likes, but even if she says a pip, people wouldn't care.

"I-I'm Rebecca Cotswold, nice meeting you as well" introduced herself the brunette sternly. The walk was slower but Pip just tried to distract herself from her run of shame. The silence was killing her and triggering her heart quicker from nerves, she's quiet and able to act like nothing.

But not for so long.

"And what are studying?" 

"Medicine, I'm-m looking up for neuro" Rebecca bites her lip once more while she walks together with Pip upstairs "And...how long have you been here?" 

"...Four years, I'm a junior" looking for her mobile, Pip turned to Rebecca "The Vice Principal has her office on the main building and she can give you a map or better guidance than me now..."

That sound good. Like the buildings, floors and the dorms but almost nothing else "that's quite helpful and nice gesture from your side, thank you" 

"I'm always glad to help a friend" 

"...Friend? O-oh, th-that's nice"

Arriving to a floor, there's a glass door where they could see some students there talking and a raven haired woman with a purple sweater was near the door with some notes. 

"Alright, here is the classroom, however it's more like a laboratory..." commented Pip looking at the girl, who seemed fixated at the glass door. The Rebecca's hands were shaking and she's biting her lip.

"...O-Ok" her voice was obviously nervous. 

"Don't be nervous dear, Wendy is a good student and she's gonna be a great guidance" Pip moved away after patting Rebecca's back softly. Rebecca tried to calm down while following "as a teacher's assistant, she's always early and try to settle the class...you can always ask her anything and she may also advice you"

"Assistant?"

"In the campus extracurricular programs, when you're an A+ student with a flexible schedule, Juniors have the option to apply as a tutor or a teacher's assistant"

"Oh, I see"

"I'm sorry if I can't stay longer. I'm a tad busy…I guess I shall be g-” slowly moving away from Rebecca’s presence, when Rebecca spoke.

"Thank you..." 

Smiling sweetly, Pip could feel the Rebecca calming down and sighing in relief "I hope you have a lovely day, see you later!" as the blonde girl left her, Rebecca was ready to enter into the classroom.

[The song in Pip dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTZl9KMjbrU)


	3. Chapter 3

For now, as he sat on the sofa on his place, one of the matches was used to light a cigarette. He wasn’t a fan of the taste, but figured he’d get used to it the more he smoked. Hanging out with his employees made his lungs more resistant to the smoke and even got into the habit…

The dark haired man watched the puffs melt into the wind, dancing against under the streetlight until they faded into nothing. Despite pouring tar into his lungs, seeing the fumes sway to their own rhythm in the sunset view from his window.

“I need a drink…”

His day was dull and boring, tired and annoyed, Damien just wanted some drink. He needs a strong liquor and to sit down for a moment. The muffled beats from outside made the office slightly cheerful, in spite of his current duty on calculating this incomes and checking out the nightclub’s stats with their finances.

He normally likes loud noises, silence was something he never really enjoyed. Ever since his childhood, silence was always linked to darkness and troubles while loud screams or bangs were the silence he knows.

Exiting his apartment, Damien walked down the spiral staircase right into a dark hallway reaching a door, where was his office. There’s a big pro on living above the his work place, in his apartment.

“Speaking of the devil, hi boss” greeted Pete while picking up some cards.

Damien sat on the couch as he rubbed his neck, feeling his body a totally tired “Hi, whatever…”

“You look like shit, man” said Henrietta as she sat by and checked on some cards with Pete.

"Whatever...what are you two doing?” said simple Damien as he took liquor from the fright and gave it a shot.

Both goth employees looked at him before rolling their eyes “We’re looking at some cards…”

“Cards?” Damien remained sitting on a couch as Pete checked the cards carefully while sorting them again "Are you for real?"

"…You don’t have to be an ass if you think Henry’s cards are a bluff" said on a small whine Pete “besides, it’s a good thing…I guess”

An interest in divination was not at all uncommon and there were plenty of people like that were under the impression that an overactive imagination was the same as a psychic gift. It was harmless.

Apparently Henrietta had brought a deck of tarot cards and Pete was with her reading some shit.

Damien wasn’t a complete stranger to tarot and that fortune telling stuff.

He remembers when the group joined the business; they’re kinda weird and intriguing at some degree. Michael and Pete were into the occult and dark web stuff. Firkle was a low-key psychopath-he could see it after the young dude nearly stabbed a drunk man that attempting on messing the place up. And the way Henrietta just shrugged it and just said that she’s a bit psychic, as if she’s just commenting a review about music or some TV show.

And damn, she’s a good one.

“Yeah, like, seems good shit gonna be happening this year for you or someone”

Damien chuckles at Henrietta's answer “Oh, well then. Just remember that tonight it’s Happy Hour”

“Yeah” said Pete as he took the cards “But hey, like, I hope Kenny and Raven don’ get so wasted! Don't wanna lookout for those idiots!"

The sudden knock on the door called him from his financing for a moment before returning to the chore "Come in"

Opening the door while leaking the heavy lyrics from Melanie Martinez, assuming it’s maybe some solicited song from the audience since he knows his employees not him are into that music genre.

The clips coming from her low heels echoed on the wooden floor, Michael walked in firmly towards the desk after closing the thick door muffling the loud carousel repeating song.

"Hey..."

"Michael, I'm busy. What do you need?"

"You asked me to come for talk, remember?"

Did he? Perhaps his head has been out trying to figure out how to remodel the bar and contact the interior designer “Oh yeah. What's up?”

“Yeah, I may not be able to make it tonight”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Mercedes called me; I gotta stay tonight and babysit Melchor”

“…And?”

“Her dad had an accident and she mus-“

“I heard the shit but I can’t do that” Damien stood up from his seat and faced Michael serious “I told you from the very start, the contract says that any change shift solicitation must be informed a week beforehand"

He could feel Henrietta’s grey eyes rolling while groaning “Yeah but like things like this are different than asking you a free weekend for a concert or any shit. This is about a kid...”

He knows, he'd told Michael about his shifts change and stuff, but he didn’t expect to have a kid running around here. When Michael was on his senior year of college, he met Mercedes at Hooters on a highway to a concert with his group. At the start, they both didn’t hit it off due to their different worlds and personalities, but that changed when Mercedes listened to one of their songs and completely fall for their lyrics. She’s not a goth nor a conformist, her facade was tricky for many.

They started dating and after two years of being together, adventures-and maybe getting high without protection-Melchor Rogers Benz was born on a summer night during a crazy Paramore concert on the city.

“Well, tell her to leave his sorry micro penis in peace and get a bab-”

“Okay...like, I know that he’s a micro penis and all, but you can't just fucking disrespect his family like that ‘cause, unlike you, he wants to be there for someone he loves and cares about so like let him go already”

"He's free to go” shrugging in his seat, Damien seemed unfazed by the goth woman’s upset demeanor “...he just told me five or six days ago”

He knows it’s not a good idea to argue by some contract term or his stubbornness, but he’s tired of the constant shift changes, the way how he let his employees have free time for smoke or let them choose the playlist for the bar.

Who the fuck was the boss and owner of ‘Lux’?

“Damn, whatever...I pity your offspring, man” said Michael on a frown.

As if he’s planning on having any. Deal with kids, their crying, the nonsense going on in those small heads of their, full playtime, constant nagging, and more expensive stuff that he would sure prefer to spend it on his club or personal likes.

Besides, he’s his nightclub and enjoying life. And it's all fun and games.

What else could he ask for?

His mobile ringing pulled him back to reality before taking the device and check the caller’s ID “If that's all...you may fuck off, I gotta check calls now”

With those words said, Damien left the office and walked few steps awayf from the office to check the ID better.

Speaking of fucking shit.

“What’s up?”

'Hey, what's up Damn Dam?'

“Don’t give me that friendly shit McCormick. What do you want?”

When McCormick calls him, it’s for party, hangout or maybe some good weed.

And today was not his mood.

“Wow, all bitchy today, well...just wanted to call my fav devil fucker”

“Is that fucking it?”

“Nah, just fucking with ya! Hey, are you having a Happy Hour tonight?”

Today they’re at Friday, the start of the month and they would be the happy hour nights, so he needed to be around to make sure drinks were in stock, the playlist updated and the cocktail menu.

“Whatever for?”

“I talked with Eric and the others-“

”If you’re gonna make another par-“

“Nah man, we’re done with trying making a frat. Anyway…the guys and I were thinking that maybe we could party tonight”

Nothing new on that, Damien knows that Kenny is either working, hanging out with his norm friends or having a crazy time with his girl “...and I thought about taking all campus into...”

Damien was ready to hang up when he hears the loud voice from the mobile “C'me man, you know I love you man!"

“The full camp-! Are you fucking high?” Damien didn’t understand the need Kenny had to party and bring all the country into it “And why for?...Fuc-”

He can’t help but pinch his nose bridge over the low mumble. This was Kenneth McCormick, the most freaky and weird man, a party boy with a wild scale of WTF’s ideas when comes to sex.

Why wasn’t he surprised?

"And you chose me for that?"

"Got something better to do? Besides, more people, more income! I’ll even get you some help, I’ll be waiter, bartender or even a stripper if you need me to! You can’t say no to money dude!”

Shit, he’s right.

If there's one thing anyone could say about him was that Damien Thorn liked money.

Moolah. Dollars. Bucks; whatever they called it, it always meant the same darn thing and kept coming back to one single word. It's not just greed on that love for the green stuff, his love for money is directed as well as the things it could buy.

Make his business grow, Lux would be a bigger brand by making it better, granting the popularity he so desired for his club.

Fuck, Kenny knows him well.

“Urg...Alright fine!” not that he wanted to have a dude hangout with Kenny “but don't expect me to pay you this time”

“Damn, you sure are a nice dude...anyway”

“Whatever, be there before the shit goes on. I need four others to help”

“Right! No prob!”

With that, the mobile talk was cut and ended just sigh tired. He returned to his office firm and sternly spoke “Alright guys, there's some change of plan for tonight. First off, Michael...your solicitation is accepted...go home with the kid and next week you're gonna work your ass off, Got it?” Damien saw Michael just nodded before taking his mobile for a call, then Damien turned his head to the other goths serious “Tonight will be wild guys. Since Michael will be out, Henrietta and Pete; you'll help Kenny, he will come with some other fuckers to help"

"Help us with what?" asked Pete confused.

"Kenny invited some people for the Happy Hour…all campus, to be precise, is coming to party”

The room turned silent for a second before Firkle, who was on his mobile the whole time quiet turned at him shocked “Oh shit, you’re gonna blast our asses, right?”

"Think of it as an extra hour and bonus salary, OK?" Damien drank the glass and walked out of his office to the bar "be ready for the best night"

* * *

“Alright everybody, today’s first class will be instructed by Ms. Nelson, I’ll be the lab assistant-“

“Excuse me…I’m Rebecca Cotswolds…I was shown here for the next class” Wendy turned her eyes to the freshman, who trembled on her spot and tried to shake her hand "n- nice meeting you"

“Oh, who guide you here?”

“Oh, by some girl called Pip. I may be wrong, I’m not sure”

Wendy eyed Rebecca, who didn't move or gestured any emotion by the black haired's look. Then, she turned her eyes to the counter table darting her brownish glare to Pip, who was departing from the entrance.

“Oh! I see, Pip’s sweet as always" Wendy extended her hand towards Rebecca "Hi, I'm Wendy Testaburger, but you can just call me Wen"

Rebecca tried to calm down while following the soon intern into the laboratory room, just to see it empty "What? But why is it empty?"

"Miss Nelson always arrives ten minutes late, she's with Vice Principal trying to arrange another seminary because the campus website isn't working well" Wendy sat on the desk and checked the drawer "as her assistant, I'm always early and try to settle the class..."

"Oh-oh...I see" Rebecca joined to

"Are you friends with Pip?" her question just caught Rebecca for a moment while she picks up the books out from her backpack and places them on the desk and checked the files.

"N-no, I just met her on my way here..."

"Oh, well...I'm sure you two would be good friends" true, so far, she even took time to guide her to her floor despite their encounter and delaying her. She's an OK on her list, if she had one "...I can see that..." finishing her duty on the computer and checking the sheets, Wendy turned to Rebecca with a full smile "Well, anything you can talk to me later. I feel that we'll be good acquaintances or friends"

A friend, that's a good idea, that's what Rebecca thought smiling slowly "I hope so"

* * *

"Can’t believe they still go with this. There’s a big reason why they shut down the debut party" added Token looking at the Fart party pamphlet "Cartman got mad and crazy"

A nearly kidnap, a booze leak into the frat party and a swat call on a party. What's missing to set his alarms?!

"But yeah, read that on the server...that frat party idea is bullshit" agreed Craig holding his boyfriend's hand on an attempt to calm him down. 

Great, thought Craig seeing his boyfriend groan in frustration. The raven haired man tried holding his partner's hand on an attempt to calm him down while looking at him.

"D-didn’t you and Tw-tweek meet on th-tha-t-that party?" commented Jimmy.

“Shut up Jimmy” grunted Tweek red on his place.

"Like hell, people got crazy there and Principal was not happy after the PDA's fails there with many couples and the booze the first year and then on second year someone swatted the frat party and things went downhill" Nichole looked at her mobile while checking her timetable "you know how he goes when...consent and political norms are involved..."

“I’m not sure if there’s anything going on” commented Bebe confused “I mean, like, I agreed with Red going to our book club afternoon…”

“Oh yeah…I won’t go” said simply Craig.

“You don’t wanna read anything good?”

“For what? Gary would take references from the book to apply them on a metaphorical way on our life, Kevin would quote any sci-fi analogy, Gregory will start talking nonstop, Red and you would start texting and Timmy…well, and he’s Timmy”

There things that Craig Tucker doesn't like. He hates drama and nonsense.

People and his family know him for his deadpan trait, followed by his pragmatic, sarcastic and to be more logical and mature. When drama was around the corner or nearby, he would just shrug it off and walk away.

And the words drama and nonsense were used normally to describe his boyfriend Tweek, ironically.

_His first girlfriend was a random girl, when he's 13 and she's a popular chick and the entire school went crazy over the news._

_He never cared, not that he didn't like her. She just wasn't exactly his type, she was a typical girl._

_After few months, they broke up and he kept on living his quiet life. But also, he's not really interested on her._

_Too boring for him._

_On high school, something changed in him. It's on a party, he's sober and they're playing with the bottle and he had to kiss his best friend on the time, Thomas, some dirty blonde with Tourette syndrome. He's reluctant at the beginning but the mass pressure did it on Thomas, who kissed him._

_He was 15 when he kissed his first boy and knew he liked guys._

_Everyone at that point knew that Thomas was gay, but Craig had dated more girls than any of the other boys had, so it was quite a shock to everyone when both walked into the hallways after some winter vacation. They're a cute couple, three funny and nice years where he's happy with someone else._

_When college was around the corner, they're relationships seemed fine and good as always. They would hang out and go to his place, and chill._

_However, one night...T_ _homas that night told him that he's accepted at Chicago and he's moving out that weekend. Meaning one thing..._

_"We need to break up"_

_And needless to say, that break up hurt him deeply. Locked himself, depressed and moody, Craig Fucking Tucker was heartbroken and decided that he would never love ever again._

_College was not gonna change anything. He's gonna die alone, with guinea pigs and lying in bed._

_But it's funny how life liked to change his plans and ideas, because things changed when he entered college. When a guy walked near him and started asking him if he preferred taco or hotdog._

_A nice conversation starter._

_Then an Afro American guy would tell him to not ask that out of blue while another guy on crutches laugh at the pair._

_It's a funny way how he befriends Clyde, Token and Jimmy on college, the perfect group of friends for him. Clyde's goofiness with Jimmy's sense of humor were a good spice into his life and Token's common sense kept the other two safe from troubles, also kept his sanity in balance._

_His gang._

_And later one, Bebe and Nichole appeared into the picture and didn't seem a problem. And still was no problem to him._

_Love was something he was rather private to him. He never shared his past love stories with no one before, and he'll never do so, but he didn't know life had another plans for him._

_All starting over a party, he's sober and bored on his mobile when a loud shout called his attention-followed by someone tripping over him. He's pissed at the person who falls over him and nearly crashed his mobile, he's about to shove the blonde guy off but the guy stood up quickly nervously as he apologized. But the others around were expecting other outcome, since Eric Cartman started screaming about us fighting._

_He didn't care much, he could see that that guy was weird-spazzy crazy weird-and he's not on a mood for that. But just when he tried to push him off the way, a strong falcon punch made him stumble away as the blonde man squeaks and run away._

_He wouldn't have mind much if Clyde and Nichole haven't started bring him up to the group. Despite his dislike, they invited that guy into the circle and their group was really chill and fun to hang out._

_Tweek Tweak...what kind of name was that?_

_He's annoyingly shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. And it's true, he's a real ruthless punching machine! A boxer with powerful strength and endurance._

_It took almost a year for him to start to open up with that Tweek guy, they're friends and the whole campus bet that they're a "couple". Funny how people seeing a gay guy having a close guy friend meant to them that they're a couple...ha?_

_It's not gonna make anything different, they would hang out with others, they would play games, talk like always!_

_However, as years went by, the group began to notice something more between them._

_On how Tweek seemed calmer when Craig was around, on how Craig seemed to be more expressive towards him, on how close they had become and on how Craig called him 'Honey'. Craig seemed to be more...open? He’s a usual asshole, that didn't change at all. But he's more patient and also very comprehensive person, he's less on detention, he's lost in space._

_More than the usual space geek he's, but he felt as if he's flying on space. And every time Tweek was around, he felt his chest swollen and warm. His presence was a big light on his boring life._

_He felt...so happy._

_And by Tweek's side, he's more relaxed; he didn't seem to be paranoid as much as years ago and he'd grown into a sociable person. He even introduced him to his two blonde girl friends and they're really nice with him...and they could tell his feeling for Tweek._

_Seeing that smile that filled him with joy._

_And during another freshman party, on a party at the dorm's, things gave a huge different turn on them._

_On the fucking "7 minutes in Heaven", Clyde locked them inside a closet._

_They're awkwardly in silence, only listening to the music from outside. He remembers the lyrics on 'Ocean Eyes' while his amber eyes met Tweek's blue eyes...he's afraid and felt helpless on that gaze._ _And Craig's fully red and shaky, rare on him._

_A heat and uneasy feeling..._

_It's only on the cheek and it's more a touch of his lips than a real kiss, but his reaction is still incredibly funny and...cute._

_Tweek kissed him. That's when he slowly got closer and kissed his sweet lips, tasting the last coffee the blonde took that day._

_They kissed inside a closet._

_They didn't care if there's people around or if they're alone. The world around them it's gone and they're the only ones._

_And he still felt that floating feeling around Tweek._

"C-craig, what's the matter?" the blonde man seemed worried and scared by how his partner was spacing out while gazing intensely at him.

"I've been watching you...for some time" Craig smiled as Tweek bite his lip, holding a giggle "Can't stop staring...at those oceans eyes-"

As the couple kept their sweet moment on, the girls giggle at the sight.

"That's so cute" said Bebe smiling as Nichole giggle.

"They're the cutest couple here" said Nichole on a happy sigh.

"But, we're cute to...right?" asked Clyde to Bebe.

"Of course Clyde, we're cute to" said Bebe as she kissed him on the cheek.

“This is so cheesy” said Clyde with a smirk to Craig “were you quoting ‘Ocean Eyes’ from Billie Eilish?”

“Awww, Craig! OK, OK! You win!" the blonde looked at Craig flustered "y-you do know how to change-ghh-topic using cheesiness”

"Hmmm, true. Really true" smiled Craig hugging Tweek closer “...but yeah, I got bored from the club after Stan suggested ‘Twilight’ semesters ago and Gary went hours and hours talking about virtues…”

Bebe titled her head on the memory. It’s a weird debate that later lead on Red barraging at Stan for suggesting the book only for the ‘vampires and werewolves’ and Timmy joined into the discussion, that’s quite heated up and dumb as some online forum.

Gregory, Pip and Bebe were simply bored while Kevin simply shrugged off the topic while Wendy tried helping Gary for the debate to stop.

“…yeah, I might not go either” agreed Bebe on a second thought “I’m gonna text Gary”

The Steven-Donovan couple cuddled on their seat while ignoring their surroundings as they kissed sweetly and enjoyed their. The group kept their talk while the others would simply listen, laugh or just past time.

How funny a person could change their live…

* * *

“What?”

“It’s a pity, many has declined to come” explained Gary

“Guess not today…”

“I guess this will be a boring night” sigh Gary disappointed while checking his mobile.

Great, thought Pip at some degree feeling relieved from the obligation to go. However, she’s low key sorry for Gary’s cancelled club gathering, after all she’s his right hand organizing the club together with Gary.

“Oh, hello there!” that voice made her turn to a cherry as Gregory Tviet was in front of her "what a lovely surprise my dear"

A deep voice called her back from her thoughts, turning her eyes up to a pair of men. One as a tall with blonde curly hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and had a side curly bang framing his grey eyes, and the other man was slightly tanned messy haired brunette with brown eyes who's holding his arm in discomfort as the blonde man held a paper as the one she filled a while ago.

"O-oh, why hello Gregory...Christophe"

And that was how the four found themselves face to face to face in front of the campus as the sun sank below the horizon.

His face looked stern at the girl who at that moment felt so small and helpless, then Gary start the chat "Hello Gregory. Quite nice seeing you...I heard you wouldn’t come to the club. What happened?"

"Well, let just say Christophe had a...dodgy incident"

Her eyes darted up to Christophe, who’s just groaning on annoyance and looked pissed while holding his arm.

Still couldn't deal with Christophe but they talked very seldom, so it's fine with her.

"Oh my! Is he alright?" asked Gary concerned.

"If I haz my arm like zis isn't my faultz. Zis idiot scarez the sheet out of me on the hill"

"Christophe, I just walked by and you rolled down hill" added Gregory to his French friend's comment "I merely greeted you and you jumped"

Christophe tried to turn away and ignore his friend. Not that he didn't want to listen his lecture-again- but from all places and with other people, Pip must be the one "Can we not talk about zis with Petite here?"

"Pardon?" asked Pip taken back for a moment.

"No offenz but I zon't wantz my personal life be exposez to ozers"

He knows that Christophe and Pip wouldn’t probably never be good friends or best terms acquaintances.

Like any proud British would, she had a grudge against the French. And Christophe was French. Like once, they’d to work for a project in mutual class and chose a topic within history; and Pip, Christophe and himself were assigned together during that class.

Christophe wouldn't listen to Pip's ideas; though Pip was usually timid, she seemed as stubborn as Christophe was when it came to certain things, and they would always fight over anything. And the feeling was mutual; Christophe seemed to stand his grounds as well.

That’s the longest and toughest project ever. At least they got a good grade for it.

"Come one now Christophe, Pip is a lady...pretty sure sh-" tried to talk Gregory until Gary walked up to the Frenchman curious.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear you can’t make it for today. Apparently the entire club decided to not join us so…we suspended the reunion”

“Such a pity Gary, I’m sorry to hear that” expressed Gregory frowning “I would love to hang out with you…”

The way his grey eyes were on her, gentle and polite smile that made her heart go havoc for a minute.

For a moment she even ignored Christophe's presence and this mocking raspy voice.

“Hey...Gary!” from the faculty, a blonde man walked at them with a smirk “Hey! Hello guys!”

“Hi Bradley” greeted Pip confused by the male’s smile “what’s up?”

“Nothing much, I’m just going out with Ester and I wanted to ask Gary for a favor”

“I’m sorry Bradley, we’re in the middle of something…” commented Gregory annoyed by the sudden interruption “If you need-“

“I’m going to talk with Bradley here…I’ll leave you handle the issue Pip, alright?” the blonde man walked away with Bradley while giving a wave to Pip.

“At least zere are no more unpleasant interruptionz, I suppoze” said Christophe rolling his eyes before looking back at Pip bothered “anywayz, we gotta go now or my arm will beetch me more…”

“I’ll have you know that if your arm is injured, it’s your responsibility Chrstophe. Now, I must call Cosette and let her know how her cousin got a boo boo…” mocked Gregory back at Christophe.

“Shut it! You’r juzt bozered because you won’t be reazing zome porn novel”

Oh boy, she still remembered when Bebe suggested some romantic novel for the group to read and comment after. She even reassured people she read it for the riveting plot.

Yeah sure...the scenes that stood up were the sex and the male protagonist. The man in the book was so tender. So loving. So sweet. And the main character had acted as if he wasn't hard to come by.

…She would be lying if she said she didn’t imagine Gregory’s face on those paragraph and his body…

Oh lord, forgive her mind.

“Oh, please. It isn't anything like that, if you’re referring to Bebe’s suggestion on reading that novel, it's a genuine romance with a little sex and a real riveting plot."

"All fifty-two pages of zcrewing? Zere’s a scene with ze guy eating a girl out on a table and making references to her cunt like creppes. It's fucking porn!"

“You sound strangely like my mother, Christophe” mocked Gregory gaining a grunt from the Frenchman “but I do agree, Bebe’s idea was not the best. Am I right Pip?”

“Oh? O-Oh, yes, you’re right!” said Pip snapping back from her thoughts on the moment. Her face turned red while she prayed to disappear from this moment and life “...w-well, I must be leaving now to my dorm. I hope all goes fine” her face was redder by the way Gregory was looking at her while Christophe just muffed under his raspy nicotine voice.

Oh lord. Dear Elizabeth, why?

The Frenchman shrugs while checking his mobile, just wrote some stuff inside for later click something “Ha…today, zere’s going to a be party. No wonder people are not going to your book sheet Gregoree"

"...What?" sighed Pip disappointed "some people can't prioritize amends nowdays"

"Like you singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’ of Cyndi Lauper zuring lazt year freshmen party?"

So rude. But also, a huge cringe on that memory; there's no excuse to her glee moment with Marjorine on that karaoke party that Cartman organized for him to sing Lady Gaga. She's sober...and sang as bad as a rusty engine rubbed against a rock.

Ear raping, as some would call.

“Now, it’s not very gentlemanly from a man to tell those things to a lady, Christophe” commented the British man to his roommate "and why would that make her a loony? I’m part of the book club. I’m simply not attempting because you rolled down a hill near the Stark Pond"

“Touche”

"Hey girl!" Coming from behind, Marjorine shook the British woman by surprise before acknowledging the other males presence “Oh, hey! I’m gonna take my bestie for a moment guys!”

"I...well-"

"We must go and treat my mate's arm"

"Oh yeah, blimsey, eh...see you gentlemen" chuckles nervously Pip as her eyes darted many places on the place while walking away while the other foreign walked away “Marjorine, what’s-?”

“Girl, the guys and I are going to a party and...I wanna know if you wanna come!? You know, some chill and talking time"

"I...I don't know!" Pip lowered her face.

"Come on! It’s another party for the starter! Besides, it’s a bar club, Kenny knows the owner and we’re gonna get a discount. I’ll help you out! I’ll borrow you some makeup and clothes!”

“Oh, well…I may enjoy it? Thanks" murmured Pip.

"Girlfriends must stick together, right? We can't be alone" said cheerful Marjorine to Pip “Up for a party, girl?!”

“Absobloodylutly”

* * *

'Party at Lux's tonight, no tomorrow and bring a friend for a free cocktail.’

‘That's one long happy hour!’

#happyhour #cocktails #drinks #bar #beer #food #wine #foodporn #foodie #cocktail #party #cheers #craftbeer #livemusic #bartender #drink #instagood #music #mixology #instafood #o #nightlife #restaurant #love #craftcocktails #friends #drinkstagram #pizza #bhfyp

The photo had received 32 likes so far and had 4 comments.

“What th-did you hashtag the party food porn?” asked Firkle confused.

He almost dropped his phone “Fucking Kenny…”

“You wish Damien” smirked Kenny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to know Pip's name?? 
> 
> Comments are welcome, dearest.
> 
> I'm currently working on many projects, I may delay occasionally the updates or even edit them but I'll promise my best to you.
> 
> #StayHome

“Can’t believe you convinced us to come” grunted Craig.

“Oh sorry, were you guys gonna have a hot night or something?”

“…Just shut up Kenny and tell us what the fuck you need”

“Ghh-is just bartending?” asked Tweek curious while looking at the bottles “I’ve never prepared a-Ghh-drink aside from coffees”

Sure, he had prepared some tequila shots or some basic drinks on highschool parties, but it didn’t mean he knew how to make other cocktail drinks.

“Well,” Henrietta said, picking up the cocktail shaking tin “Looks like I’ll have to show you…”

Then, entering the door, Stan and Bebe joined into the basic cocktail lesson as Wendyl arrived with some freshman girl.

“-and now, I’ll just add the orange juice to the vodka it” she ended by dipping an orange slice in the glass while pushing the drink to Tweek and Craig for a taste.

“Woah, you’re good at that…” Craig awed as he took a sip “it’s good shit bae…”

“Well, she works here for some time dude, she knows” commented Stan as Wendyl took the drink away from him. If he’s asked to be bartender, he needed to be sober at least before the party starts.

But the freshman girl took the drink crazy fast, to Wendyl’s surprise “…Rebecca?”

"W-wow, it's really strong. S-t-r-o-n-g" she wiped her eyes rather quickly as the alcohol tickled her senses.

Clapping his hands for attention, Damien stood next to Henrietta with a serious look on his face “Alright everyone, Kenny told me you’ll be helping here for the night and the Happy Hour will be starting in 30 minutes so…”

“Gah!”

“It’s fine honey, remember to breath and all will be fine”

“Yeah, like remember the fat check after this” commented Bebe excited while Wendyl rolled their eyes.

“…Actually, you’re not getting paid” responded Firkle.

“…you’re kidding, right?” Tweek muttered. “We’re n-”

“Oh, sweetie, you are absolutely not gonna get paid…but gonna party hard” Kenny said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Yay, Kenny!” Karen arrived, Kenny’s younger sister, to the place followed by Tammy Warner.

“Oh Kare Beari!” Kenny jumped and hugged his sister happily as she entered to the place.

“Well, you told me there’s a party here and I thoug-“

“I know you came for Pete Karen, you don’t need to lie me…” with a funny smirk, Karen playfully shoved his shoulder a side as she entered the bar and greeted the other goths.

“Let’s start with this party, Kenny!” Tammy walked up to the bar and started shaking the tin, ready to start.

* * *

“What about…this?”

Marjorine narrowed her eyes while looking at Pip’s outfit, not fully convinced “Hmmm not that blouse. It’s too puffy and…animal print is not the trend now”

“Bloody hell, this is pointless” sighing, Pip took another step to throw herself on the bed while undoing her hair “I’m simply giving up on this tosh. Maybe you should just go with Kenny-“

“Ah na-ah! We need to party! Even Tweek is coming girl and a Happy Hour will be a good time for us to update like before all classes go hard on us”

“Hmmm, but I got nothing blinding to wear”

She didn’t want to look like some puritan maiden from the old centuries in a club!

Besides, it’s quite late and only she’s behind.

“What about this one? You can wear it over that white pants and those black boots”

* * *

By the time went on, the people started arriving to the place. People from the campus or just clients from the place…

It seemed like most people only came to get high or drunk, it’s filled with plenty people of all kinds.

When Kyle arrived with some other colleagues, the party was already starting to fill up and it’s hard to even see Stan’s hand waving at him “Yo, dude!”

“I can’t how many people came”

“Of course Kahl, booze, drugs and porn bring people”

“…why porn?”

“Ignore him dude, just party like no tomorrow”

Ignoring the brunette chubby man, Kyle walked around the club, he seemed expecting to really enjoy the night, the music, some familiar faces and also, the fact that he somehow felt joy.

“Hey Kyle!” a voice entered to the picture, that's Wendyl.

“Hey Wen, what’s up?” asked Kyle.

“Not much. I decided to bring Stan and some freshman girl here to have a fun time”

“…Stan is drinking?”

“Nah, he’s serving and Henrietta is on his neck”

“Oh, good”

He didn’t want his roommate to be dying next day by a hangover.

“Wendyl, I think the cocktail is too strong for me” with that, the freshman girl arrived to Wendyl’s side with a frown.

“Maybe you should take a soda for now Rebecca”

As they got closer, Rebecca began to feel nervous while the Wendyl turned to her companion without before pulling her into the talk as if her presence was an odd event. While Rebecca could feel eyes on her, she still smiled at the other person on with a small smile “Hello”

“Oh, Kyle. She’s Rebecca Cotswold...she's a medicine freshman student and I'm guiding her around” with Wendy’s introduction, Rebecca felt somewhat relieved but also awkward since she’s feeling that her main talk topic was taken away from her for starters.

“...” Those hazel green eyes filled by surprise connected with those shining greenish eyes, his throat was dye for a long second or even minute until Wendyl gave him an elbow on his ribs to push out a greet “H-hello, I’m Kyle Broflovski”

Wendyl’s sudden scold made Rebecca tremble a bit while moving slowly back. Then, the black haired medicine student looked at Kyle and then Rebecca before gasping “Oh! I gotta check on Stan…I’ll be back in a sec”

As they’re left alone, both Rebecca and Kyle were quiet. But Kyle was sweating bullets and even feeling like his legs were spaghetti from nervousness.

He did know this girl.

This was the girl…

"You look cute!" he squeaked, sweat rolled down his face.

"Umm... thanks. Interesting…” the brunette girl was looking at him curious at his face, brows knitted in worry "Are you alright? Your face is red."

"Uhh, y-yes!" he squeaked, still blushing while his freckles were turning darker by the moment "Perhaps I'm just coming down with a mild fever is all!"

"Then I'll take you back ho-“

"It's not a bad fever! I'll be fine, honest!" coughing in nervousness, Kyle invited Rebecca to a chair “would you…like a soda?”

“Oh. It would be nice…”

They sat on the nearest table they found and they waited for a black haired haired bartender with red highlights "What flavors sodas do you have?"

“We got ginger ale…cola and orange soda” explained the bartender before a honey haired girl joined in. The girl’s presence seemed to shake the man’s posture as he walked away nervous.

“…Karen? Did Kenny pull you into this?” asked Kyle to the girl.

“Well, it’s fun. Besides, this will help me practice for some part time job, right”

It’s true. At some degree…

Noticing the brunette’s presence, Karen’s eyes turned to her and smiled kindly “Hi, what can I get you?”

“Eh...any non-alcoholic suggestion?” asked a bit complicated Rebecca.

“Well, Pete told you some soda options. Though, we have some shakes and juices” said Karen thinking a bit “how about ice cream lemonade, those are my master art!”

“Then...one please?” asked Rebecca politely as Karen giggled and walked to the bar supplies.

It’s quiet between them before Kyle decided to try on talking. But how to start it?

Rebecca was sitting there looking around curious, as a child in a new house while he’s feeling as if his body was melting from nervousness “So...you’re studying medicine?”

Oh Moises, nice start…

“Yeah, I've been studying and reading about medicine with programs about 3 years” responded Rebecca looking at him nonchalant “it’s…fun”

“Nice” said Kyle “anything in specific?”

“Neurosurgeon, I read on Grey’s anatomy and some Garner textbook how complicated brain is! I can’t say I have a broad knowledge of the complexities of the brain, but it’s complex for understanding of human psycho- ”

To Kyle, this girl was way different. Way different than any girl on the world.

Reserved, serious, smart and polite girl with an innocent glare.

No makeup, no glamourous image and neither vacant mind. She’s just wearing some baggy green sweater and jeans…

And her chestnuts curls that trailed down her shoulders.

Karen arrived with the drink, and Rebecca took a small sip from the sweet snack with a childish smile.

A unique, gloomy but also feminine girl.

“And what about you?” asked Rebecca curious to Kyle, leaving the drink aside for a moment “what do you study?

“Well, I-“

Both students were pulled from their chat when a loud shout was heard, watching Terrance took shot crazy with some guys like Bill, Fosse and Bradley while some goth served some shots, the brunette was hissing from the drink he swallowed.

“Hey! Kahl, get your ass here and tell me that this is not tequila!” exclaimed Cartman from the bar mad, upsetting a goth guy.

“Dude, I’m busy here!”

“Fuck off, just come here, Jewnger fuck!”

Grunting, the ginger haired man turned to Rebecca with a forced smile “I’ll be back! My friend is just being a pain…again…” before walking where the other was calling him.

“Kahl, you gotta try this and tell me if this shit taste like piss”

When Kyle arrived to the booth, he immediately smacked the brunette’s head “Ah! Fucking-what the fuck dude?!”

“You know well why, you asshole!” grunted Kyle as Eric just hit Kyle’s shoulder annoyed.

“Hey, hey, stop!” called out Stan as he approached their spot “can’t you even stop fighting in a party?!”

“Tell the faggy Jew to get the sand out from his vagina!”

He’s simply upset while arguing with Cartman, only turning his gaze shortly to check on Rebecca from a far. She’s there, sitting on the other side of the booth while drinking her cold lemonade and beaming to the music around.

"Woah! Who's the poodle?!" Eric was looking in the same direction as Stan, who rolled his eyes to the comment confused. However, Kyle's head immediately snapped up and over to where Eric was looking at. He somehow knew immediately who Cartman would be talking about.

In fact, he was surprised it had taken Cartman this long to notice the new girl.

"That's Rebecca Cotswolds, Wendy’s bonus and some freshman” responded Stan preparing some shots for some other students.

“Whoah! Look at that neck?!" Cartman was wide-eyed.

“Shut up, you asshole!” barked Kyle defensive gaining a puzzled look and then a smirk from Eric.

Oh Fuck.

* * *

Unsure what to do, Rebecca simply began to look around the party. It’s been years since she’s on a party like this…

And it’s not a pleasant memory to her.

By second and minutes going on, Rebecca began to feel tight on her chest and the air draining from the room. The place seemed to be way more crowded on her eyes, the floor or even the air around seemed to be trembling as her body seemed stiff by her strong will but her legs felt oddly light and unstable despite her feet were stone glued to the floor. Her chest felt tighter and her heart pounded louder into her ears by second

Her green eyes started darting around, looking for any familiar face, only fueling her anxiety as there’s nothing but loud music and many people around, but soon spotted a blonde girl from a far, with some girl’s chit chatting while checking her mobile. Was that...?

"Hi, P-I-I! Eh...I wanted to thank you for inviting me for tea but I ma-"

Turning her look up from the device and the other girls just looked at her like an oddball before the girl stood up and gave her a stern look "Pardon me, do I know you?"

Wrong person.

"I-I apologise, I thought you're-"

"I don't care what an ignorant naive brat thinks" her British accent was just like Poppy but her face and voice were not like hers. Not the sweet and soft voice with that smile "now, who in bloody hell are you?"

"M-my name is Rebecca Cotswolds, I'm freshman-"

"Her voice is so funny!" a girl mocked at her with the others “Doesn’t she sound like Daffy Duck, Millie?”

"And her hair! It's like a poodle, isn’t it?!"

More giggles and fingers pointing at her, the brunette was not feeling good over this.

This was her fifteenth birthday all over again “B-but-“

“B-bu-but? you sound so slow-”

"Shush your stinky breath, Millie!"

Trembling on her place, Rebecca tried to move away but Estella took her shoulder "Hey, wait...hold it" looking at her with those deep eyes, Estella spoke out with her best cutesy voice. “I’m terribly sorry for my slaggy friends here; they don’t know how to treat a cutie new friend when they see them”

She bats her eyes at her, a small pout on her lip-glossed lips, waiting for the inevitable forgiveness. However, Rebecca was not sure what’s the meaning behind such actions “Cu-tie?”

Rebecca was not sure what to do or say, however, the blonde's closeness was really making her feel odd and weird.

Regardless gender, age or anything, physical proximity was something Rebecca wasn’t comfortable with at all; accidental bumps were a thing but this…was not fine with her.

Especially with her strong perfume reaching her nostrils as the blonde approaches slowly at her, that made her shiver.

It’s like a cat staring at a mouse. And Rebecca wanted out, now!

* * *

When Marjorine and Pip arrived to the party, both blondes could tell that party was blasting as the music was vibrating even from beats and the people.

Checking the clothes on the suitcase of her friend, Marjorine eyes spotted a fabric she never saw before on her friend.

With that, the two blondes started checking the suitcase for some good clubbing outfit. Marjorine was ready on her outfit; her cute cyan gypsy dress, green boots and some gold hoop earrings that were looking stunning with her voluminous hair. Marjorine has a huge variety of fashionable, modern and cute outfits and she’s willingly to lead some of them; however Pip didn’t know which style would look on her.

Most people would call her wardrobe some ‘vintage 1920s clothes box’ in multiple shades largely of pastel, or light colors. Her style was odd to many, even Marjorine told her once but never on a venomous way. It took a good time to find some cute red sleevless blouse with a white long parts that would look modern.

However, Pip couldn’t help but feel as a zebra in a horse flock.

"Hey, Pips, Marjie! How are you doing?"

From the bar, Kenny walked up to them to greet them.

“Oh Ken! This party seems cool!”

“Yeah, everything’s hunky-dory...ha...” she's astonished to see this place filled up with people dancing and drinking.

Her thoughts were interruptedwhen she heard a good guitar solo from the speakers. Oh Lord! "Pips, c'me on! Nirvana is full blast now!"

"Blimsey!" oving her head to the beat, Pip smiles at Marjorine with joy as she lowly sang to Nirvana while head swinging to the music just as her friend.

But then a loud gag was heard while some people yelled in disgust "Ewwww! Clyde is throwing up again"

Pip's nose wrinkled and Marjorine mumbles a 'eww', they could see that someone was taking care of the poor drunk chubby man.

“Hey, wanna take some selfies for the night!?” asked Marjorine hype with her mobile as Pip looked a bit uncomfortable.

Selfies weren’t her…liking.

"Eh, I shall pass for now Marj...Besides, Kenneth is eyeing you greatly. I would feel awkward if he tries anything on you with me around"

And sure, Kenny's deep blue eyes were looking at Marjorine with passion, lust but also loving and admiring as if the Stotch was a masterpiece.

Then the man approached them with a playful smirk “Hey, let's continue the headbanging. Whoever loses has to tongue kiss me“

“Oh…well, then maybe I’ll quit” with that said, Marjorine and Kenny started to kiss. The British woman walked between the crowd up to the bar, spotting Tweek preparing some tequila shots as a master with Bebe shaking a tin happily after checking her boyfriend.

“Hello there sweetheart!” greeted Bebe on a mockery tone without malice ““Hey, What're you getting? We got beer, vodka, rum, gin... anything?”

"I would like a gin tonic"

* * *

"What are you doing?" turning to a brunette's stern look at her with a motherly demeanor as Rebecca took the chance and moved away.

"I'm just greeting the newcomer to the campus, Warner dear"

"Hm, I suggest you should find another approach or else you'll drive her away…Havisham"

"Please! If she's uncomfortable she would speak up, she's no toddler!"

"I don't see her happy near you neither" added Wendyl appearing next to Rebecca.

“I…I’m sorry but even if it’s flattering but your demeanor seems…intimidating”

Estella’s gray blue eyes met with those brown eyes belonging to Testaburger as Tammy watched Estella serious with her amber eyes, until the British girl with her gang decided to move away as their party time was over, leaving the two medical students alone on the crowded place with the other girl.

"Who was she?" asked Rebecca uncomfortable.

"Nobody " answered Wendy to the young brunette "...Are you OK? You seemed a bit odd there"

“I-I’m fine…I was just flabbergasted” responded Rebecca confused by the other blonde’s actions.

“And Kyle?”

“Oh, a friend of his called him a while ago”

“Oh that’s great“ commented the brunette girl before sipping her drink.

Was that sarcasm?

“Anyways, thanks Tammy for helping Rebecca out…Estella can be a thing”

“No prob” smiled the woman at them “by the way, Tammy Warner, senior year Social work student. I’m the momma here”

“Momma?”

“It’s just her way to say she’s gonna watch out for you” explained Wendyl while drinking some soda “now, let’s see where did Kyle when off to”

* * *

“Here we go!” the bosom blonde served the drink to the British girl, which she sipped the drink slowly as she sighs.

Bunch of people standing around drinking liquor, talking all loud since music wouldn't let them talk normally, some guys were playing beer pong.

And some people were grinding on each other.

Normally, she wouldn't go or enjoy this kind of parties, however her friend had invited her with her group and she couldn’t refuse to her.

“Well, well…look who is here”

Oh bloody hell.

Estella Havisham, a British arrogant pretty blonde girl from the campus, whose new hobby was to bully her in college, making her feel like a mingle piece of rubbish ready to be stepped on and thrown away while the bystanders would just watch or even laugh at her bloody misery.

Yeah, highschool was just a start, nothing changed at all to her.

She hoped that Estella wouldn’t be here at all.

“Upps!” Estella pushed a glass and splat her dress with the gin tonic.

“Oh no!” Pip stood up and looked at her dress before Estella walked away in the middle of the crowd with a small devilish smile.

Without any second thought, Pip run to the girls restroom trying to clean up the smelly drink. Her thigh length dress was a bit messy as she tried to settle her makeup.

Her blue eyes looked tired and too sad. She would have rather stay at home.

Pretty sure, she could tell now what it's to be in Veronica Sawyer's heels and short skirts while enjoying Old English literature and good vintage music style. And so far, she's just wishing her return to the dorm and enjoy some sweets with a cuppa.

* * *

"Oh! Oh my God! You have to be fucking kidding me?! You don't actually think you have some fucking chance with her, do you?" Cartman looked disbelievingly at the redhead.

“Why not? I’m just hanging out with a girl! Can’t I have that?”

“Dude, Kahl…Let me tell you what I know about wom-“

Pulling out a dirty napkin, Stan flagged at them “Is this your ‘Everything I know about women’ essay?”

“Shut up you fucking hippie! I’m just saying, Kahl can’t handle a girl! He’s just not choosing his battles correctly with plenty sand inside his vagin-“

“Stop saying that you fatass!”

“I’m not fat, I’m big built and muscular!”

“Then stop twerking your ass, there’s too much muscle there!”

“Fuck you!”

“What are you doing here?” asked Wendyl upset to Kyle “why did you leave Rebecca alone?”

“So, you’re matchmaking the Jew with some girl? Wow, such a lame choice”

Groaning, Wendyl could see now why Kyle must have left. Cartman was being a drunk handful ass now “Just because a man and a woman are talking, doesn’t mean there’s some matchmaking motives”

“You’re just trying to get the Jew away from Stan before you turn into some threesome”

Ignoring the insults, Stan was simply checking on the other clients on his side of the booth, and he could see on a near booth some girls around while watching Heidi Turner drunkenly leaned into the table. Then, Stan’s mind came with a funny idea “Wen, I’ll keep on working, keep an eye on those two”

“What? Stan, wa-“

“Thanks, love you!” walking his way to the booth table next to the window, Stan could see that Heidi, Annie and Jenny were having some drinking contest and giggling like crazy before Heidi started to get lost in her mojito “Heidi! Hey, what’s up? Are you good?”

"Like, fuck I am!" she giggled at him, stumbling and nearly falling off her chair before Annie caught her with Sally "Oh fuck yeah, I’m great!"

The raven haired man smiled at her. He wasn't best friends with the woman, not because she was mean or anything. But after kicking Kyle’s heart to be with Cartman for some months and be oddly mean to them, they’re on a delicate ground with the brunette.

However, they did respect her for breaking up publically with Cartman on a hardcore style.

Which brings him to his idea. And if he played well the cards, the move would be good done.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but where's Cartman?" he asked, annoy her and upset her.

"Why!? I don't care about that asshole!" she seemed to grow angrier at every word "Why? Is he looking for me or what?!"

“Eh…no bu-“

“Then leave me alone, I wanna drink more Mojitos! Hey, Beb-!” she even raised a hand to flag down for another drink, but Stan reaches up and pulls it back down.

“Alright you, I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight.”

“Are you fucking me?” replied on disappointment Heidi hugging Annie “I wanna drink another one, you ass…”

“I can’t, Cartman said you can’t handle more than th-“

The girls looked at him in astonishment and anger, before Heidi’s face turned to a red frown “Where is that asshole!?”

Without another thought, Stan pointed to Eric’s direction while the girl made her way quickly and mad to where the chubby man was.

"Come on, Kahl. Don't be a pussy and tell me how much you want your virgin Jew-cock ride like a pony by that Poodle freshman chick!”

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle and Wendyl barked at him, shutting him briefly before a Heidi pushed him aside to face Eric.

And land a hard painful slap in Eric’s chubby face “What the fu-?!”

"You're a fucking jerk, do you know!? I cannot believe you still wanna control me like an object!” And with that, Heidi poured Cartman’s drink on his head to everyone’s shock.

"Are you crazy!?”

“You’re the crazy one! Taking control over a boozed girl’s choices!” yelled Annie.

“You bitches are gonna get your ass kicked!”

“Come and try on us, you shithead. You got no balls for that!” added Sally mad.

“Yeah, you said it, sister!” agreed Red from a far away table.

Then the crowd also started to cheer the fight and that’s when shit will start.

Kyle seemed confused as Wendyl, until Stan waved them “go now, Heidi will keep him busy for an hour or two”

“…You little-“ Wendyl smirked at their boyfriend before pushing Kyle away to where Tammy and Rebecca were talking.

Tammy was gesturing her hands enthusiastically while chuckling “…and that’s how much you learn about human resources, easy as pie”

“Wow, that-” Rebecca’s eyes spotted Wendyl and Kyle, turning her look at them curious “Oh hello. Where were you?”

“It’s a long story, nothing important” said Wendyl before moving away from the table.

“Well honey, seems like my break is over, see you later and take care Becca!” Tammy waved back and gave a wink to Kyle before jumping back to the bar for her work.

“Sorry for the delay…” Kyle sat next to Rebecca with an apologetic smile “…so, where were we?”

* * *

As she walked out from the restroom, she made her way to the bar again cautiously while trying to avoid drawing attention on her. But not before dumping by mistake with another person who walked by her side “Oh, sorry-“

"Pip!" a blonde boy with neat clothes approached "you came!"

"Gary! What a delightful surprise!" a surprise for sure! Not all Mormons go to parties where booze, some weed and maybe third base on the restroom.

"Hey Pip, whatcha getting?" asked Kenny from the bar.

"A gin tonic...you know how"

"Gotcha" with that, Kenny waved to a woman bartender as Pip returned her eyes to Gary.

"Bradley insisted, he wanted me to join the 'circle' and drive Esther and him here for some fun time" both laugh while Pip walked him near to a booth "so...crazy! And ho-?"

Turning where people were shouting and cheering Heidi and Cartman who were making up wildly on a couch after they shared a lemon for their shots

"Wow...those two are on it again, I see" chuckled Pip blushing at the couple.

"Yeah, but wasn't Heidi kicking his butt befo-?" pushing the question aside, Gary shook his head before looking a far "hey, I think I should check out Bradley, he's with some guys and you know how he's"

"Being a caregiver sure is quite a hard work...am I right?"

"Correction, sucks being Bradley's caregiver”

"I'll go with you, it would be fun to have some companion meanwhile..."

Both blondes made their way to the booth, only to see some guys laughing and drinking while Bradley had his eyes flowed with tears.

“And she said I was a douche…”

“Jeez man, you are weak” Fosse laughs “I two could drink Bill and you under the table.”

"That's gay"

“You two are” commented back Terrance.

“Speak for yourself, guys. I’ve just been going easy tonight” Red uncrosses her arms and leans on the table.

“Hey, let me get wasted. I need it” said Bradley with a low grunt bothered.

“Hey Bradley…” spoke softly Gary to his colleague “what’s up?-“

“What’s up? I’ll tell you! Esther broke up with me just now after three years, three fucking years!” Bradley resumed his previous break down, drinking his shot crazy as both Pip and Gary seemed to be confused and shocked “I mean, I know I'm not the best boyfriend! I never knew about her issues!”

“O-ok, hey...let’s calm down dear, getting legless won't help you” Pip tried to calm the tension for a second before Bill just shook his head and Red could mouth a ‘thanks, dude’.

“Don't tell me what to do or to feel, you bitch!” everyone seemed off guard by Bradley’s suddenly curse “you can’t understand how I feel now!”

“Well Bradley, you can’t simply drink and act like th-“

“Shut up Gary, you’re sober!”

“Drug overdose, alcohol poisoning and driving under the influence" Gary listed off with a disapproval glance "I’m not fan of this whole party, but I can have fun without doi-”

“Hey, the blonde chick!” coming from the bar, Pip spotted a dark dressed woman waving her to come closer “are you the one that asked for a gin-?“ then the woman’s face turned into an annoyed frown when she looked at the group before pitching her nose’s bridge “Arh,you gotta be like, shitting me now!”

“Shut up you fat bitch!” shouted Bradley at her as Pip just stood up and walked to the bar for her drink while the woman excused herself before making her way to the booth where Bradley was. Pip was not an expert, but she could tell this girl was in her way to slap Bradley as a pimp.

“ _And Gary is the designed driver_ ” she could guess that as Gary was not a drinker-by religious reasons-and she’s sure that Bradley wouldn’t be in conditions to even go back to the campus by walking without help. And knowing Bradley, he’s not gonna make the job easy either.

“Such a pity, quite one” Esther and Bradley breaking up was something that surprised her. Not because they’re the best couple but because the place to take place such event wasn’t the best.

“You’re the best, babe”

“Gah-Craig, you’re just too drunk” listening to some chuckles, Pip spotted Tweek and Craig having a sweet time in the bar few seats away from her, taking some drinks and chuckling.

She felt happy by her friends’ love life. However, she can't help but feel frustrated and jealous. Not in a negative way over Marjorine or Tweek, but she wanted desperately to know how a tight hug feels, how cuddling feels, how a kiss actually changes someone's entire day, how sex transforms you into a more confident girl or as she has seen it does to girls.

All Pip could do was sigh, trying to contain the sadness from this morning. Suddenly, a chill went through her back. Her head turned to both sides while she’s search something or somebody, feeling an odd presence on her “…I must be tired, I should leave after this drink”

The British woman turned her eyes awkwardly around before her hand brought the drink to her lips and decided to sit on the bar. However, when her head turned to the bar expecting just to see a wall and maybe get lost on her thoughts or contemplating her mere existence, she met a puff of cigarette smoke and a pair of shockingly eyes.

Big dark and penetrating eyes…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I'm currently adjusting to my new job environment and I must say, my mind has been off during this time.
> 
> I do wish to inform, I'll be on hiatus for some time. No worry, I'm won't forget this work...
> 
> I do beg patience.

It's an ‘OK’ on his list. Or maybe the best? He's done with a Bloody Mary and he needed a cigar to relax, feeling greatly happy

It’s a busy night; ever since Damien started his business it’s new to see such amount of people in one night. Not that his business wasn’t popular, in normal nights the place was full and people would always return with more people for party.

However, Kenny’s idea was a huge money bomb for the nightclub. He may not be a math expert but he’s sure that this night would raise their stats, increase their reviews with five stars and even remodel the place better.

Everyone seemed to be drunk and laughing as shit.

“Hey Dam!” Kenny called him from the bar with a joyful mood, “Seems like a real party, eh?”

Exhaling a cloud of smoke out from his throat, Damien looked at Kenny without any particular grin and stood up from his office with the blonde man behind him “Not gonna lie, McWhoremick. This party is hot”

“Hot like me, right?!”

“Don’t ruin the moment, man”

Before Kenny could even give an answer, a loud shout was heard from some booths away.

“Hey!” Henrietta took some blonde guy “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Fuck you, bitch!” the blonde man barked at her.

“Like, really creative you brat”

“What’s going on?” asked Damien serious, seeing Henrietta on a booth having a heated argument with some blonde young man “The fuck is she doing?”

“Oh that's her brother-Oh Damn!” commented Kenny cringing on the image of Henrietta poking Bradley’s chest in anger while the man was ready to blow up “Yep, group must leave before Henrietta knocks the hell off him”

But as soon he said such words, the drunk blonde man pushed Henrietta as some guys were holding his arms, a woman with bright red hair seemed to be shocked by the man’s action and pushed him on the table “Bradley, what the fuc-?!”

“That’s sick, man!” argued another blonde man trying to hold Bradley’s arm.

But Damien just looked at them and grunted to Kenny “Just tell them to fuck off”

Kenny followed his command and helped the group to exit the place without triggering Bradley’s drunken anger. The group was with him, with beer on his hand as he looked dizzy. To be honest, everyone except for some blonde John guy in the group looked dizzy as even Henrietta had her arm around the drunken blonde man’s shoulder to avoid falling, and helping them out with Kenny there, who seemed to be talking to the drunken aggressive blonde man.

“ _Pretty wild for him_ ” Damien was used to this kind of things by now.

Taking that moment a deep breath and only could sigh in relief; Damien proceeded to take a inhale from his cigar while leading on the bar, checking out the loud and wild party as Billie Eilish played in the background with strong beats.

At that moment his eyes scanned the area for a glimpse upon the crowd indulging themselves to the party’s vibe, and he detected a woman from across the bar.

Damien didn't expect to meet such angelic figure, keeping him from breathing.

Which let him see the surprise overflowing those clear blue eyes "Is…everything-?!"

“Oh holy Elizabeth, Alexander, Mary and Winston!” the black haired man was interrupted by the blonde's sudden jump "Blimsey, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"E-excuse me?" asked Damien, puzzled by her words and the reaction from the blonde woman “you are the one yelling”

"Oh, I’m sorry, I…I was just caught off guard for a second” apologized the woman to him in worry, before awkwardly smiling at him “...this party seems wicked and the music just adds style, I do not recall being here before"

"Well, my business is the best place for parties" explained Damien to the blonde “now, my employees are the ones in charge on selecting and mixing a random playlist for the place”

“Oh, this…is your business? That’s splendid…” the woman seemed surprised by that. The cigarette found its way to an ashtray without removing his gaze from the woman’s face “I must say that’s impressive…”

“I’ve been told that many times”

“Oh, alright then…” the woman stared at him like a cow stares at an oncoming train for a moment before shuffling her feet a little, uncomfortable with the stare.

Yeah, now he sounded like a real condescending arrogant now.

Damien heaved a sigh “So…my name’s Damien Thorn…” he casually extended his arm for a handshake.

“You can call me Pip.... Nice to meet you”

"...Pip? That's...a weird name" his voice was soaked in incredulity, looking at Pip up and down like she was a walking distasteful mess.

“…It’s a hard statement, sir” spoke Pip with a mild offended “That’s how people call me”

“As a pet name? Then, it’s cute I guess” the smirk on his face before putting off his cigar and look at the woman’s drink, avoiding the gaze from the Pip “and tell me 'Pip', what’s your name, then?”

“…Poppy Pirrup” the blonde woman refused to make eye contact with him.

“Poppy?” Damien’s mouth snapping shut as the blonde woman finally looked at him before drinking her cocktail "where does the Pip nickname from?"

“I don’t like that nickname however I don’t mind it” admitted the woman before chuckling nervously "well; I got mocked a lot for it...so I rather have them call me Pip by my initials"

"How so?"

He doesn’t know why, but the conversation was oddly intriguing. Wouldn’t surprise him if Pip would just tell him to shut up or just leave him alone.

"Have you heard of Poppy, the internet sensation?" he couldn’t hold himself, letting a chuckle escape from his throat while Pip just stood there, was really quiet by a second, flushed bright red and turned her head away, "Yeah well...um...people in high school used to sing it at me all the time, or just nickname me Poppins, and after I moved to US and people found my Dicken collection on my Ipad, I go by Pip now”

Damien noticed how Pip’s eyes were gazing on her drink as her hand rubbed her arm in clear discomfort.

Oh shit, he must have hit a sore subject as her posture showed obvious bother and sadness on her face was evident.

Decided to break the silence, Damien gestured with his free hand towards the drink on Pip’s hand “where are you from? I kinda sense an accent on you…Are you a foreigner?”

Pip noticed her drink being re filled, noticing him kept glancing over her careless as she simply takes a sip from the drink. The first sip had her relishing a pinch of lime on the drink.

With a wink by the man behind the bar.

“I’m from UK…”

“UK?” asked Damien trying to not show any real interest.

“United Kingdom, England actually“ responded Pip in a chuckle “you know…’Discover your England’ tourist land…”

“That would explain the gin tonic…”

“I’m more into classics” responded Pip shaking her glass “gin tonic with more tonic…”

“Nice…light and refreshing” smiled Damien, showing his teeth “Ha…’Made in Italy’ here” joked Damien pointing himself.

“Oh my, is that so?” mused good-naturedly Pip surprised “it must have been quite a work building up an business on a foreign land? I’m… a tad godsmacked, you know? You seem quite young…even as old as me”

“Kinda…my father is from San Francisco, he built a small bar and I took over after he decided to drop it” explained Damien in a shrug before looking to the bar.

“Oh, then…you could say you have another family here in US?”

“…Actu-“

“Oh my God, girl! you won’t believe it! Eric and Heidi are making out like crazy-“ Stocht's sudden interruption made Damien stand straight up stiff as Pip nearly dropped her drink in surprise “Oh, hey Damien!”

Grunting by the loud interruption, Damien looked annoyed at the new blonde “Oh, hey Marj”

“Oh, you…know each other?” asked Pip surprised while drinking her gin before she noticed Kenny slowly approaching her from behind.

“Coming for my sweet Scotch candy!” Marjorine jumped by the sudden touch from her boyfriend, who pulled her body up and spin her in joy while both Damien and Pip watched the peanut gallery keeps on going sappy. And then, proceeded on an intense lip action as an expect French kisser mastered by some Dead Girl Walking tongue dancer

At this point, Damien was desensitized by the next level kiss-tango-tongue-and-tongue-action hardcore displaying to annoy him. He could literally see a chicken being decapitated and he wouldn’t even blink in surprise at all

"I would tell them to get a room but I can’t afford cleaning service" murmured Damien careless to Pip, who let a snort on the big picture her mind just came with after Damien’s words.

"Marjie, maybe after we get more drinks, I think we should-" Kenny sentence was cut off by the moment he saw Damien talking to Pip on the ear and her giggle "Oh…" the blonde smirked, Marjorine followed giggling profusely at her boyfriend’s discovery "So this is where you have been hiding, Pip? After calling an Uber, Gary kept asking for you and I was looking for you a bit…"

"She needed more to drink” responded Damien taking another smoke from his cigar.

"I didn't expect them to notice my absence” commented Pip quietly nonchalant while showing her drink with a smile “I wanted a gin tonic and Bradley’s group seemed…busy”

“And why didn’t you help them?” asked Kenny with an eyebrow raised while looking at his friend.

"It's because she's been in here all night making out with Damien here" Marjorine laughed, and quiet loudly as she noticed the face her friend and the man were making, Pip sputtered on her drink and Damien brought a hand before his eyes

"You, naughty girl!"

“N-no, beg your pardon but it’s nothing li-“ Pip’s words were interrupted as Marjorine looked at her and approached her hands at the British woman's face.

“Oh Gosh, you’re so cute” she proceeded to poke and pinched at her cheeks, “I could eat you up with sprinkles, you!”

“Marjie, I believe you must lay down on tequila f-“ Marjorine hugged her friend as her face blushed deeply and faced Damien “I’m sorry, maybe…we should be going”

“…no prob”

Looking at her boyfriend, Marjorine gave a smirk at him “well…maybe when we arrive to the dorms, I may give you a call”

“Yeah, and then I’ll text you when the party is done” responded Kenny on a sly smile, with devious voice as he was blindly led towards a table and looking at Damien. The black haired man wasn’t comfortable with the blonde’s look on him, that smirk and the way his eyebrows were wiggling at him but before he could even say anything at him, Kenny turned to both blonde women enthusiastically “I’ll call an Uber for you two meanwhile, you two wait here as Damien and I check on Henrietta”

“Thanks” helping Marjorine, Pip made their way to the chairs.

Confused, Damien made their way to the other side of the bar expecting to find Henrietta somewhere. However, to his surprise they’re heading to the hallway up to his office while Kenny was on his mobile calling an Uber.

“And Henrietta?”

"So…were you and Pip?”

“What?” Damien saw the biggest smirk on Kenny’s face, leaning into him on mocking attempt while his eyebrows wiggled “What t-? You just pulled here to ask me that?”

“Come on, man! I could see that ‘Hello baby’ look in your eyes with Pip!”

“Kenny, I’m not a manwhore as you. I don’t go hitting around” said serious Damien rolling his eyes to his friend.

By Kenny’s hand, he simply stared at him for a long while as the smile dimmed on her face "Seriously? As if I'm going to believe that!"

“Fuck you Kenny” said Damien pulling his finger at him, before walking down the hallway.

“Dude, don’t be like that! This is just so crazy. I mean, I invited you to my frat parties for you to get laid man; I mean, you need a chick!...or a guy, I won't judge you man, you can take the d or the p”

“Kenny, I swea-”

“I mean, to be honest I thought of you as aro/ace” Kenny’s yell nerved him even more “But dude…Man, you tried hooking up with Marj’s best friend. This is a huge deal!” he blonde man turned to his friend in disbelief, letting a chuckle escape from his throat “What? Damien, you’re not just gonna run off!”

“Shut up, McWhoremick and go back to the bar!”

“Hey, hey! Damien, get bac-!” while Damien just walked quickly off as his life depended on it before locking himself back to his office "Dude, come on!" Kenny’s words died on his throat with his laughter, so couldn’t say much. But he couldn’t help but find it really amusing how much of a mess was Damien, the guy literally turned into a red flustered disaster and he’s evading him.

True, as long he’s known Damien there’s no female or male interest from him-the only female person around him would be Henrietta and she’s more like a common sense reminder. And according to them, they’re just as lovely as an annoying sibling they just tolerate to coexist.

But to imagine Pip and Damien; boy, that match was weird like a tiny rabbit paired with a huge Doberman. He couldn't believe that Damien, badass guy, was interested in Pip Pirrup, the freaking English Rose and total cinnamon roll!

There’s a beep from his mobile, interrupting his mind from fueling some very naughty idea got into his mind. It’s the Uber…

Walking back to the bar, he found the blondes in the place where they were "Well ladies, the Uber is around somewhere in 2 minutes for both queens to hop in"

“OK, let’s go back…” said Marjorine to Pip before looking at her boyfriend “I’ll try texting you by mobile later …”

“I’ll make sure you do” said Pip as she let out a small yawn.

“Just take care, I know you two are gonna be fine” said confident Kenny before kissing Marjorine and winked Pip “tomorrow we’ll talk…”

“See ya!” both blondes made their way to the parking side of the club, waiting for the Uber since they wanted to spot it from their arrival and avoid getting lost.

Kenny made his way back inside the club, but he’s encountered by the craziest image in his life...

Cartman had his black shirt collar was pulled by Heidi while she giggles before her pink glossy lips pushed against his while his hands are crazy over her.

"Oh yeah bitch-"

"Don't call me that" moans Heidi gripping the collar tighter "call-call me that...again and I'll kick you"

They proceeded to continue their kisses while they're simply leading on a wall without caring about their surrondings as they nearly fall over a trash can.

He's frozen for a second by the image before him but he turned around and pretended not seeing that at all.

“Yep, no more tequila for me…” turning his eyes away, Kenny entered the club without worries.

The blonde man only could fuzz his blonde hair trying to keep his mind up together and not simply gag.

* * *

“Did your dickhead of a brother leave?” asked Firkle to Henrietta, who seemed annoyed after returning to her place.

“Don’t even ask me about that dickhead…” responded the black haired woman while shaking a tin for a drink “and mom says I should be like him, I’ll tell mom about this so she can see how ‘good boy’ her son is”

“If you’re like him, we wouldn’t even be talking right now” added Firkle to Henrietta, busy shuffling the playlist in the audio system behind the bar “…so, where did Pete and Karen go?”

“Maybe they’re tongue swapping somewhere...wait no, they're checking the booths, I sent them to do that” responded Henrietta in a chuckle while serving a Bloody Mary to some girl with her boyfriend. Firkle grunted before laughing hard behind the machines.

“Hello bitches, what’s up?” Kenny’s voice called their attention.

“We’re good until some blonde idiot started talking shit” responded Firkle, shifting the music on an amalgamation before the songs changed.

“Yeah, Bradley fucked up-“

“We’re not talking about him, dude”

“Oh…my heart” grunted dramatically Kenny, pretending to be offended and looking both goths “and I thought we’re family…”

“As if!”

The blonde man checked the orders and proceeded to prepare some tequilas “Hey, Karen and Pete are dating…so technically we’re somehow a family”

“Yeah, I guess so” said Firkle.

“But you’re like a ginger stepchild” added Henrietta finishing her work on some cold whiskey and give it to some other client. There’s a brief quiet moment between the three, both Goths seemed busy enough to not notice Kenny’s smirk.

That’s when a blonde woman walked to Kenny “hey Kenny, I’ll be going…Clyde is not feeling good and I’ll drive him, Jimmy and Jason back to college”

“What? Really? What did he ordered? Demonic blood or what?” asked Kenny in a chuckle “Clyde can eat like ten tacos, three nachos with cheese and be fine!”

“I know but-“

“Gah! Clyde is puking for the fourth time now!” jumped Tweek in panic, gaining a look from the other bartenders “he must be sick!”

“Relax Twinkie, he must have drank all the bar” barked Henrietta to Tweek in annoyance “just take him back and put a bucket next to them so they can puke there”

“Wow, he must have drank plenty” murmured Bebe worried “I mean, normally Stan is the drunk one here”

“You can go and drop him…Jimmy is his roommate, he can take care of him just fine. Jimmy hasn’t drunk much as I can see” advised Kenny without worrying much “or you can stay with him there…”

“Gah!”

“Yeah, I better do that. Please, help Tweek out here…”

“No prob, besides there’s plenty more people helping out here” answered Kenny calming both blondes as Bebe left to find her boyfriend. As far he knows, Tammy was serving some drinks on the other side of the bar with Stan, Tweek and Bebe were in charge of the cashier-Karen may take her place-and he’s in charge with Henrietta and Pete on this side of the bar.

All seem to be fine. That’s when he spotted Craig walking at the bar, looking around for a good time before finally finding Tweek next to Kenny “Bae, are you alright? Bebe told me she’s leaving with Clyde” 

“Yeah, I’m fine-Ghhh”

“Oh, no prob Craiggo. Kare Bear will be helping your boo here” said Kenny hugging Tweek and giving a wink at Craig after a moment.

“I’ll be fine Craig” stated confident Tweek, still trembling in nervousness however.

“Will you order something or will you just be sappy here, Romeo?” asked Henrietta rolling her eyes as Craig flipped his finger at her. But then, a smirk formed on his lips as he turned to his boyfriend with an idea.

“See you later then Honey, take care” With that said, Craig took Tweek’s face and began to connect with his pale lips as their tongues extend to touch each other's lips. Tweek hugged Craig closer by his shoulders as Craig held him by his lower back, letting a moan escape from the blonde's mouth before letting him go “Love you”

“Ghhh- I love you to!”

“Get a fucking room!” shouted Firkle from his seat.

* * *

“Are you sure you wanna leave?” asked Kyle to Rebecca on pleads.

“Yes, I must go now. My aunt just let me go because I told her a female colleague invited me” responded Rebecca biting her lip before turning to Wendyl “thanks for the invitation, it’s really fun. F-U-N”

“Don’t even say it, it’s a way to know some people” smiled Wendyl at her crossing her arms “besides, as student council rep, it’s my work to watch out from freshmen people and help out for everyone’s comfort”

Waving a car to their position, Wendyl and Kyle watched Rebecca leave the place on an Uber.

At the table, Pete just sat and started drinking a tequila drink without much importance while he checked his mobile. Another text from his parents and some from his brother asking what's up.

Took him awhile to notice that Wendyl was looking at him. With a small smirk while holding back a chuckle.

"What?"

“Nothing” lied giggly Wendyl before drinking her beer, not convincing Kyle not a bit.

“Come one, what’s that face for?”

"Kyle, what was that just now?" asked Wendyl with her eyebrow arched in a mild mockery at her friend “like, it’s so funny…”

"W…what? I don’t get it" said Kyle feeling his cheeks all red.

“You like her, don’t you?” asked Wendyl directly.

If Kyle’s face was red, now it turned into a huge tomato with darker freckles while he saw Wendyl calling Stan “Sh-shut up you!”

"Then what happened out there?" asked Wendyl simple. But by her glare, seems as if she knew the answer.

“Hey, what’s up?” asked Stan kissing Wendyl on the cheek “how did the date go?”

“Wh-what? You to?!”

“I mean, dah” said Stan simple in a smirk “I could totally see you all over her. You almost kicked Cartman’s ass back there because he’s calling her a poodle”

“Wh-welll…”

“Wait, she’s a freshman…right?” asked Stan to Wendyl before turning slowly for his friend with a wide look “dude, was she the girl you saw at the campus?!”

“What?” asked Wendyl swallowing her drink quick before looking Kyle with astonishment “are you serious? Oh my God!”

“Oh Moi-I swear, it's nothing. I saw her back at the campus and I found her here, and we talked!“

“Wen, you should’ve been there. We’re talking about the frat party Cartman wanted to do again and suddenly Kyle zoned out looking at some chick…like he’s disconnected”

The black haired medicine student looked at both boyfriend and friend in surprise, and then a chuckle escaped from her throat as Stan smirks “you two are the worst…”

* * *

“And, how was the tongue game?”

“Oh my God, Ken!”

Rejoining to their jobs, Karen and Pete were greeted by Kenny who decided to mock them a little; leaving Karen mildly embarrassed as Pete’s face was a poem before returning to his place.

“And where is boss? He was out here and now he’s gone” asked Pete annoyed, pushing his blush down.

“Like, yeah…didn’t he asked me for another Bloody Mary or something?” asked Henrietta curious. Then, a chuckle from Kenny called her attention “What now, Kenny?”

“Oh, nothing…nothing…” clearing his throat, Kenny’s smirk shook holding his laughter in.

“You’re scaring-ghhhh-me, Kenny” said Tweek on the cashier.

“Are you high?” asked Karen serious.

“No…maybe, but it’s not related to why I’m so hype” excused Kenny letting a chuckle holding “it’s just that maybe…Damien was all over a chick a while ago”

It didn’t take more than two seconds for all the goths to turn their face at Kenny as if the blonde turned crazy and only Pete had snapped back from the sudden brain fart “say, what now?”

“Like, dude! He’s just know with Marjie’s friend here all talking happy and you should have seen that spark! It’s so crazy, and now he locked himself in his office after I asked him! He’s a flustered mess, man!”

“Gah! Wait, you mean…Pip?” asked Tweek surprised.

“Yeah! And she’s so giggly back there and having a nice chit chat here!” added Kenny squeaking as a fangirl to Tweek “Damien had the goofiest smile ever!”

Firkle glanced at Henrietta and Kenny back and forth with his eyes wide “Holy shit…no way”

“Yes way!”

“What girl?” asked Henrietta serious “what does she look like?”

“She’s blonde with blue eyes"

"Like most blondes?"

"She ordered a gin tonic a moment ago” said Kenny simple “she’s the only one that ask that drink all night…she’s outside with Marjie waiting for the Uber”

Henrietta narrowed her eyes to Kenny, who didn't move or gestured any emotion by the Goth girl's look. Then, she turned her eyes to the counter table darting her grey glare to Pip, who was spotted by the window with another blonde woman outside "Hey...Karen, you know that girl, right? The blonde Mary Poppins with Kenny’s gf"

"Oh, you mean Pip? She’s Marjorine’s best friend…" said Karen while checking the payment from ten tequilas "…she’s a cinnamon roll! Like, she once made some pastries from my birthday and sent them with Marjorine. And we barely talk, she’s really sweet"

“Ghh-she’s pretty nice. She invites me to her tea parties every Saturday”

“What? Is she an old aunt or what?” snorted Firkle “tea parties?”

“She’s cool” argued Karen resuming her work, turning to Henrietta with some notes "Tequila shot and two cosmopolitans for the bar"

“Here goes!” the woman already served the drinks on some fancy glasses and gave them to Karen for her to serve.

"Thanks!" a curly black haired woman smiled as she giggles in her seat next to her friends, and some couple who shared a kiss before drinking their cocktails.

"Millie, I think you should lay it off a bit"

"Nicole, let her drink. If it's too much, she'll know…"

Forcing her throat to make her presence noticeable again, Karen looked at the group with a smile "Anything else?"

"Maybe a smile? A phone number?" asked a blonde in a chuckle, giving a drunk smirk at Karen who laughs.

From behind, Kenny’s arm appeared on her shoulder and hear a soft giggle from a raspy voice "Sorry bitch, but Karen is taken already and I'm starting to like Pete. And even if Karen changed ways, she wouldn't be allowed"

“Oh Kenny, what the heck?”

"Hey, we're in America!" argued back Kenny to his sister, gaining a eye roll from her "but like I said, I'm liking Pete so...it's your option"

“Oh well, good for you and for me” shrugged the blonde taking her shot before leaving as Nicole just chuckles while her boyfriend was smirking.

"Wow, didn’t know Estella go both ways” laughed Token raising an eyebrow.

“Until she is not on Karen, I’ll take anything good” said Kenny serious "Karen doesn't date dicks!"

"That's what you think Ken" smirked Karen, gaining a cheer from Nicole and Millie while Kenny held his chest.

"My baby Kare Bear, no! Your innocence!"

"Pete can say I'm not anymore"

Titling her head in the thought Nicole nod to her boyfriend while taking her drink slowly “Cheers to that!”

"Yeah, for my sister's innocence" cheered Kenny as Karen gave him a playful pat on his shoulder, who laughs shyly as Millie shouts loud in drunken glee.

* * *

“I keep saying your injury was unjustified, mate”

“Anz I keep zaying you shoulz fuck off”

Rolling his eyes annoyed, Gregory laid on his bed tired. It’s a long journey at the ER as their turn was delayed thanks to Mole’s attitude towards the reception nurse and by the time they’re done, it’s almost 10 pm.

“I was looking forward to attempt that party”

“Really? Didn’tz you zay zose parties are crap”

“Not all parties are wild and impulsive mayhem” corrected Gregory “…if you go with a good person, it’s quite delightful”

“Oh yeah? Person like who? Petite Pipz?” asked Christophe on a mockery while sitting on his bed and adjusting his tended arm “zure, you would be talking no stop aboutz bookz and sheet”

“Maybe…I will not know. I do hope if she’s attempted such party, she’s good”

Not lying, the address from the party was quite dodgy. Even Christophe could say so, he’s been there since his cousin lives around the area and he’s always worried over the safety…

A smirk appeared on the blonde's mouth while looking at his friend, knowing he may not have a good term with Poppy, he’s a good man.

Because only a good guy would worry over a lady despite their differences.

“…I zink she’s good…”

“How come you say so?”

“I see from ze window her arrival wiz her blondz friend” Gregory peeked a moment and saw that truly, both Poppy and Stotch were waving bye to a car as they made their way to the female dorms “Zey’re fine, no needz to worry” shrugging, Christophe laid on his bed nonchalantly.

His gaze just admired such figure walking to the dorms.

'The face that launched a thousand ships', such as the "Nicean barks" of the poem.

A beautiful princess who represented the soul to ancient Greeks, and the very soul of "regions which are Holy Land".

Gregory could suppose that she must be a cherubim, that she was sent by God and that she's purity's embodiment.

Wide blue eyes glanced forward to those pages, those beautiful eyes were closed book with a lock on it, only letting some to bookmark her inner thoughts pages. And Gregory wished and kept searching for a key or a lock pick. 

He remember the first time he laid eyes on her, how she's smiling while reading her books as a child filled by joy and excitement. And when he's introduced to her by Gary, she shifted her glance to his cerulean eyes filled with amusement.

He felt as if he's on some idyllic paradise full of fragrant flowers, fantastic trees, and a "River of Silence".

And when they exchanged words inside the club, Gregory would contemplate how her parted pink lips tinting them with a truthful smile on her, would let such sweet voice talk and letting the world know what marvelous verses her mind caught. 

Lord, was this how Morella captured men? Her words were enchanting him strongly...

As beauty and passionate nature melt within her, he notices the brief return of color to her cheeks-even gain some darker shades-as if her soul fight to keep into the vessel, repeatedly shows signs of reviving as she chuckles with her friend, before relapsing into apparent quiet smile.

A young woman, that he may describe as "the queenliest dead that ever died so young", quoting Edgar Allan Poe.

With such adorable flowery name.

"Zat look in your eyes, again...alwayz zhen Petite iz mentioned your eyez do zat sheet!"

"Wh-what are you even rambling about? She's a good friend, that's all"

"Zure, and I'm fuckinz Barney's purple pussy!" Christophe just lights his cigarette while looking at Gregory sternly.

However, he can agree with Christophe, it's the first time that ever happened to him, not being a player or a cretin, most of the girls he dated or even guys who approached him were interesting at sort level but some were mare banal talks, some flirting or even some lovely date that would be remembered.

But there's not much chemistry.

He may have felt that spark with Wendy years ago and he's sorry that there’s no mutual feeling at that moment.

But Poppy had something in her that called his attention for some time now.

It's difficult to explain, but the idea of her in his mind was as relaxing and sweet as an earl grey tea on a cold winter.

Her smile, her pretty sky blue eyes and her soft voice.

Familiar, tender and...lovely.

And her sweet smile.

"Zee, zat look again!"

Christophe's call just made him sigh while he gets up from his bed in order to prepare a good cuppa "Christophe, smoke on the window we needn't the smoke detector turning on again"

“Merde”


	6. Chapter 6

“You arrived late last night”

Turning her eyes up meeting her aunt’s, Rebecca bite her lip “I had problems with your address”

After her shower and her morning routine; she would take her breakfast with her aunt Eva and read bits from her anatomy textbook before going to classes.

She’s used to that routine even before college. Her home was her school and her lifestyle was structured on a way that she would never get a dead space of time.

“I see…” looking at her serious, her aunt took a breath, she holds it in for a few moments and then huffs it all out “and…how was the party?”

“It was interesting…” responded Rebecca simple while eating her toast “loud, chaotic and crowded. C-R-O-W-D-E-D”

“Well, all clubs are like that” added her aunt while taking her coffee “and what about your friends?”

“Wendyl was busy, so I hung out with Kyle-“

“Kyle?”

“Oh, Wendyl’s friend. He’s a law student, a senior” Rebecca smiled to her aunt “he's very interesting man, funny actually”

“Oh well...So, what’s on the agenda today?” aunt Eva asked from her seat, scraping up the cooked scrambled eggs inside the pan with a fork.

The brunette freshman’s eyes turned to a side thoughtfully, knowing she ate it on her toast. “I have an early start on the day, and start my anatomy lessons and check the campus”

“And chemistry?”

“I am still waiting for the materials I need for a lab. They should be in by next week, according to the faculty” explained Rebecca finishing her toast and warm milk “I should be going now, auntie…”

Her aunt waved goodbye to her when she sped past her to the front door “Have a good day, sweetie! Love you!”

Without more words, Rebecca waved her aunt before leaving the house and walked in silence to the bus stop, just walking down the street with slow passes.

It took less than a minute for her to reach the bus stop and checked the timetable.

“Hmmm seems to be that the next one would be coming soon” Rebecca checked her mobile on the clock as she sat on the bus stop bench.

Being a freshman and from another city were two things that made Rebecca scared. Being her whole life homeschooled and now outside of her home.

It took ages for her father to let her go and start her college life.

Wait… Her parents! She must have called them yesterday.

Rebecca nervously started dialing the number and started to call. Waiting in the line for a moment, that’s when a deep voice responded “Hello?”

“…Hi, father”

Hearing a sniffing from the other line, Rebecca could sense her father’s distress “Rebecca, is that you my dear? why didn’t you call us yesterday?!”

“Y-yeah…It’s me, I’m sorry for not calling you yesterday. I was joining my college community, a senior student was helping me adapt-”

"Excuse me?" the voice from a lady on her late forties called her back to reality "sorry dear, but the bus is about to leave and it's the last one"

"Oh...thanks, excuse me father a moment…" her bus arrived and she jumped into it and sat down, while looking the cloudy sky through the window. On the bus, she would always check her backpack if anything is missing and sometimes take time to read her messages if she may have not noticed anything in particular.

“Sorry, I’m riding the bus now father. I finally learn buses routes and routines, I’m not confident yet”

“Alright?...Now, care to tell me who is that senior student”

Rebecca couldn’t help but grip her mobile tighter in nervousness. Since she’s memory, her father would always overprotect her and her brother as not letting them go to public school-until he gave it a shoot before she couldn’t handle it-and she knows that her father and mother meant the best for them.

However, she is also obstinate and headstrong, often refusing to listen to any opinions that do not match her own.

They had groomed her brother and her from childhood, keeping them on a tight leash out of fear for their ‘safety’. They didn't allow them a phone, frequently photographs every moment of their life.

Mark was lucky enough to be the older and being born a male, her family had the typical old fashioned; women must be at home and men should work. Men were free and women must follow a different limited path.

Maybe that’s why he let her move to California only if she was with her Aunt Eva? Although her aunt Eva would always worry for Rebecca and wants her to understand the dangers of the world, she also encourages her to explore the world for herself and disagrees with her parents helicopter parenting.

But he told her the rules to follow; call them every day at 8 o’clock in the evening, continue her previous study time and no boys.

“Wendyl Testaburger, top senior student in the med faculty and is the student council rep. Oh, and a woman called Pip helped me find my way to my classroom…”

“Wendyl? Pip!?” the man made a disapproving noise, before sniffing again in frustration "Who even is this girl? And this…Pip person?"

“Wendyl is a good person. You can even call the college and ask for her, she’s practically part of the college staff” spoke Rebecca sternly “Pip just helped me once, she was the one who introduced me to Wendyl so I don’t know much about her but she’s also a senior but of pedagogy and that’s she’s an exchange student from UK”

“Oh, well that’s fascinating, the least…Are you sure about that?”

“Y-yes father, I’m sure of this…”

“Alright, I’ll trust you dear. Remember to call us every day, after dinner”

“Alright father, this reminds me, has Mark talked to you yet?”

“He’s gonna call us on a moment, he’s fine so far according to him. He’s made many friends on the faculty and he’s the best one in his class”

“That’s good. G-O-O-D”

“Remember to avoid talking to men-“

“Heavens, I know that...father, I must go now and get off the bus. Goodbye, send regards to mother and Mark from me”

“Alright dear, remember to study and call us”

“Yes, father” hanging her mobile, Rebecca Cotswold could only think that from now until she graduates medicine, she’s gonna stay here

On another city, it’s a full new adventure to her. Her brother was really excited when he left for college and he sounds really happy. Why isn’t she happy to?

Walking down the campus, people walked by pass and she slowly shrunk on her shoulders quietly.

Shying away from eye contact and biting her lower lip, she tried to calm herself down by breathing as her parents taught her.

However, it seems her presence was sensed by some people.

“Oh jolly! Rebecca, dear!” Rebecca identified the sweet voice from Poppy, together with some other blonde woman next to her.

“Oh, good morning Pip. How are you doing?”

“Why, splendid! Thank you dear…”

“Tell that for you two…geez” commented the blonde woman next Poppy with a whine “I feel like my head is gonna exploit”

“Oh, I’m sorry” apologized Poppy looking at the woman and later Rebecca in a light surprise “Oh my bad, Marjorine…she’s Rebecca Cotswolds, Med student freshman. Rebecca, this is my dear friend and roommate Marjorine Stotch”

“Oh, hello”

“Hi new friend!” greeted Marjorine with a small smile to the brunette “I think we met before?”

“I don’t know” shrugged the Med freshman before biting her lip thoughtful “…but I think I saw you at the club last night?”

“Oh, hamburgers! I remember you, you’re talking with Kyle and Wendy”

“Oh, you know them?”

“Yeah, they’re my friends, ever since some years now” Marjorine looked at Rebecca fully awake and turned to Poppy “Oh gee! Pip, we gotta invite her to take tea party after class!”

“That would be delightful idea dear!” said Poppy, lowly with a smile "...I'll prepare some scones! Oh, Tweek did promise some good pastry!"

"Oh great!" said Marjorine happy and smiley "You, me, Tweek and Rebecca-that would be cool! Maybe I can bring Monopoly, or maybe Clues?..."

“Oh, Clues sounds interesting!”

“No, wait! Tweek told me that Netflix had some good new movies recently”

The later mentioned seemed confused over the blonde’s talk, her mind drifted away from the place wondering what pastries, some ‘Netflix’ and some other terms she’s not familiar with…How would all those things mix with a tea party? Normally, she would take tea and cream with her family after lectures while listening to some classic music or her parents would occasionally talk about any recent events occurring world wise.

Mark would comment some opinions or flatter their mother’s baked bread while she would just drink her warm cup trying to relax over the melody on the dining room.

“What do you think, Rebecca?”

Her mind was lost on the moment just when Poppy questioned her, waking up slowly from her sudden aloofness while she moved a bit confused, as her eyes scanned the place “Oh?...Oh! I-I'm ju-just thinking. I was distracted. D-I-S-T-R-A-C-T-E-D"

“Oh, my apology. I suppose we must have ramble chuffed without explaining ourselves" apologized the British woman with a smile "Marjorine, Tweek and me have a tea party every three weeks at Saturdays, we enjoy some deed before watching some films or play board games"

"Or we talked about our studies, life and new things” added Marjorine with a sweet cheerful smile "Oh-oh, you can bring a movie if you like! Or a board game!"

"So, what do you think Rebecca?"

"I-I don't know" said Rebecca with her shaky voice "I-I'm not feeling sure my aunt would let me stay late"

“…But you did stay late for the party yesterday”

“That’s because I was Testaburger agreed to accompany me and spoke to her about it beforehand” explained the brunette to Marjorine’s words.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a tea party and it's done by 20:00 hrs, it's not that long" explained Poppy warmly "and in any case, if the party end is delayed, I'm quite fine have word with your aunt for permission"

"Oh! It's a good idea, maybe we could bring something to her?" asked Marjorine before going to Rebecca's personal space "does your aunt like sweets? I do the best vanilla cookies in the world! Some tea can go perfec-"

"N-no! she...she can't take sweets. I...I don't know..." she saw them tense by her sudden response, she looks regretful for her impulsive act and trembles while biting her lip.

She felt her cheeks and feeling her sweaty skin. The nerves were killing her really bad, turning to see Poppy all nervous and in panic "I'm sorry, I...I'm not used to hang out. H-A-N-G O-U-T"

Despite her quick apologize, her expression didn't get passed by Marjorine at all "your aunt? but...it's not gonna be so late"

"But if your aunt may find it troubling, I can speak to he-"

"N-no, it's..." Rebecca nod and tried to keep herself calm "I'll...think about it"

"Oh...alright" with that, Poppy gave an apologetic smile as she checked her mobile "I suppose it's time for class...we may see each other on some other time"

"Thanks...goodbye" with that, Rebecca turned around and quickly run to her destination.

Now she must have look as a crazy woman now but she's simply unsure on what to do. This was the first...time someone ever invited her to a gathering.

And she's messing it.

She's an adult and she's responsible, but she's nervous that her aunt may speak to her father, and the last thing she want was her father's bickering on her. She doesn't want her parents to start a scandal and take her back to her shelter house...

It's a difficult situation for her.

* * *

"And so, she said that I looked horrible on my dress and I told her that my dress looked cute" said Bebe to Clyde, annoyed on the thought "Gosh, Red can be a real bitch”

“Babe…” murmured Clyde rubbing his temple tired. He’s not bothered by Bebe’s gossiping on early morning, he would stay hours listening to how bad Heidi beat Cartman’s ass or Harrison controlling some drunk Bradley guy from punching a bartender…but…

He woke up from his hangover. Gosh, Token really needs to warn him about the vodka and the tequila shots.

According to Craig, his roommate; on a scale of one to drunk he was somewhere between absolutely wasted and possibly dead.

“Oh, my head hurts”

“Oh sorry, hey right! The coffee! Wait here baby!”

On the Tweek Bros. coffeehouse, the couple got up relatable early to take breakfast; ordering their coffees and some muffins for starters, and from both, Clyde was the one who needed it most.

"Oh, well...I can prepare you a coffee" suggested Richard taking the cup "I'll prepare a dark coffee, with a lot of freshness, from the local ingredients...fresh like a exotic meadow and local like a domestic asian-"

"S-sir, please...the metaphors" said Bebe cutting the man’s words.

Tweek didn’t exaggerate when he said his dad would go on a soliloquy regarding coffee.

“Oh, my bad" without much thought, Richard served the coffee to the blonde.

“Oh my Gosh, you look like crap…” rubbing his back, Bebe sat next to him with their orders as his head is hanging on his hands.

“Sorry sweetie, here…take your coffee. Two of sugar and a hazelnut muffin” smiling sweetly, the blonde carefully placed both coffees for each other and checked her moka “good thing our classes start at 10 am…we got like 1 hour more, you can take your time”

“Thanks Barbie bae” more awake, Clyde slowly drank his espresso while Bebe checked her mobile “so…how was the night?”

“Oh, well…it’s fun according Tweek” said Bebe on a shrug “after all; I was with my teddy bear last night that’s sick”

“Yeah…sorry about that”

“Aww, don’t be like that. It’s OK, besides…if my teddy bear is bad, I wouldn’t be happy”

God, she's so beautiful and cute. Well, she's beautiful, elegant and kind-sometimes rude-but has touch.

"But gotta say, Karen looks good. Perfectly her style" added Bebe “I mean, like…all goth style goes with her and you saw the guy she’s hanging out with? I can see the vibes”

She could say that six time eight had no sense since both numbers were different-quoting her mom-and Clyde would know she's kidding.

"That sounds interesting" said Clyde before a loud noise from the coffeehouse door opening, showing Cartman all distracted by his mobile.

He continues walking down the coffeehouse, up to their table and pushing their bags down with his legs as he trips “What the fuck?! Watch where you put your shit around!”

“Us? You just pushed off our stuff with your fat legs!” shouted Bebe upset picking up her backpack with Clyde.

“Yeah dude, you're all blind”

“Fuck you guys, I've college anxiety”

“Tweek has it and he's not a bitch like you” added Clyde as Bebe chuckles.

"Heidi?"

"What do you care, fucking slut?!" shouted Cartman to Bebe, who looked pissed at him and left him alone.

All college knew about his story with Heidi and how many times she ignored or declined him. The girls agreed to stop telling Heidi that she made a mistake and avoid her going back to Cartman.

They had one of those exhausting relationships that people gets tired just thinking about it. It’s just as any Mexican soap opera where everyone screams, fake tears, drama queen-not Heidi this case-and many uncountable break ups.

But sometimes they didn't know if it’s' better to have her dating him or have to deal with his mood.

"Fatass, you should chill your tits down" said Clyde looking Bebe going away "you're depressing everyone here"

"As if I cared, stupid!" responded Eric bugged eating his food “besides, I don’t give a fuck about Heidi!”

"You know...maybe if Heidi doesn't get back with you, you should try looking somewhere else?" suggested Clyde as Eric stopped eating for a moment.

"...Are you suggesting me to do you, fagg?" asked Eric pissed, receiving a muffin piece flying to his face.

“I'm suggesting you using Tinder, fatass motherfucker" said Clyde annoyed “I mean, Heidi doesn’t want you-“

"Fuck that! I don't need anyone! I'm fine!" yelled Eric “you know who needs someone? Kahl!”

“…who?”

“Kyle?” asked Bebe confused “what about him?”

“That Jew fuck and I almost fight over a whore last night” said Cartman annoyed “Imagine, me the good guy that I’m, I tried to talk to her but Kahl came and started yelling at me! You know why?”

“Because you’re an asshole?” asked Clyde tired.

“Nah ah! He’s lonely and needy! He dated Bebe and failed!; then he tried with Nichole and he got cock blocked by Token, and then he tried taking Heidi but she knows how a needy dick he’s-“

When Bebe dated Kyle, Clyde was an emotional wreck.

He’s a total ragdoll with sad puppy eyes. Teal even through him some cupcakes and Token invited him to his house to watch a movie. Craig tried with Jimmy to take him to Hooters but nothing worked.

Fuck Clyde, he's dying! From all girls, Kyle choose the wrong one.

But after sometime, he's recovering and getting out from his bedroom.

He’s recovered, and that’s when the news from Bebe breaking up with Kyle was all over school and Clyde...

Well, he's still head over wheels for her.

They hung out for some weeks-despite making a fool of himself many times during his flirtatious attempts-and when they had their first date.

They began to feel something strong.

Connection...

Not a superficial or banal interest as many thought Bebe had for Clyde or Clyde had for Bebe. But a emotional and lovely connection.

There's more than the shoes, physical attraction and the popularity...

“Just like that! Kahl is really needy! The Jews just want to spread their propaganda and lies, fooling you into believing that they’re the victims and have the right to reproduce! Like, who the fuck can believe the Holocaust actually happened?!”

“Eh…cultured people and people with common sense?”

“Oh, just confess your love for Kyle already and stop wasting everyone’s time!”

Cartman’s face was red and foaming in anger before he stormed outside the place, walking pass Kenny who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and walked into the coffeehouse looking at the cashier for a second but then spotted Bebe and Clyde.

“Yo! Bebe, guess what Dam gave me last night for you and other bitches?!” jumping in front of the blonde and her brunette boyfriend, Kenny pulled out a check with her name.

“$165,00?! Like, for real?!”

“Yeah, Damien said the night was so good that his employees and even the helpers would get a fat check!”

“But…didn’t he say he wouldn’t-?”

“Well, fuck me Clyde because Damien changed his mind and I got money to clean your ass now!” claimed Kenny wiggling his hips with energy “Tweek, Stan and Tammy are gonna go ape shit crazy with these!”

Bebe and Clyde stared at the check in disbelief, before Bebe looked at Clyde with a smirk “Clyde, I will give you ten dollars if you wear your football jacket tonight I promise you I’ll buy the sexiest slutty high heels ever for you"

“Oh spicy” commented Kenny sitting next to Clyde, who was lost for words at the moment.

* * *

"Hey Marjorine"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Jason. What is it?"

"Ms. Conduct is asking you something for a while and you're ignoring her"

"O-oh!" jumping from her seat and facing the professor in front of the auditorium "s-say, Ms. Conduct?"

"Ms. Stotch, if you're not gonna focus to the lecture maybe you should try explaining to the class about Cognitive theory, m’alright?”

“Oh-oh…”

Damn it, she’s not sure what’s going on since her thoughts were placed on the new friend Poppy made recently and the numerous red flags she’s exhibiting a moment ago.

“Eh…Miss Conduct? I…I wanna ask if you could explain it again because I kinda not understood” commented Francis confused.

The teacher glared at the boy on the other side of the room before sighing and followed the resuming the lecture, relieving Marjorine from the embarrassing spotlight she’s gonna be put on. 

After the first thirty minutes of class, Marjorine lost track of time, a voice in her head keeps her questioning if she should have a talk with Testaburger about Rebecca.

Even if she knows it's not a big deal or her fault, her head keeps it in case she may forget it and won’t let her focus on her classes.

She had not lived with any relative asides her parents in Texas, yet many of the memories she had with her dad consisted of excessive shouting, reprimanding, and from time to time the physical abuse she would receive as a child should she ever do something less than acceptable.

She just couldn't help but think of herself when she saw Rebecca's behavior.

Those things couldn’t leave her mind as those memories were burnt under her skull like tattoos on her.

And even more when she came out to her dad as Marjorine…

“Hey Jason…?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“…So, I was kinda wondering if you know anything new on Netflix or some good movie?”

“Why…? Ken is running out of ideas…” mocked Jason.

“Nah, simply thinking about a good series for my girl’s night with besties” responded Marjorine checking her notes nonchalantly. Maybe they could postpone their ‘Dr. Who’ marathon for next weekend then? Poppy is a proud fan but she’s too nice to deny an idea for Rebecca to join in the group.

“Yeah, I better ask Wen then…”

“…Thanks for the faith on me”

“No offense Jason but you like ‘She-ra’ and anime…I don’t think Tweek will like another thriller anime where everyone is conspiring”

“I told you, that’s my sister’s browser…”

“Yeah right, and I'm a virgin” chuckling at her words, Jason just continued his task for the class as Marjorine texted Testaburger about a good show that could be of their like and maybe invite her for their movie night so Rebecca could come. Because, if Wen came it’s safe to assume Rebecca could come.

And maybe she could help her out?

Besides, Poppy wouldn’t mind as she’s busy doing her things. Especially after she had heard about last night…

_Flashback_

_Today’s schedule was lighter. Despite starting their classes at first hours, they would be free from midday, which lets Marjorine recover properly from her hangover and Poppy did prepare a good breakfast for them to recover from last night’s hard party._

_A groan is all that comes out of a pale looking Marjorine, dragging her feet from their bedroom into the kitchen._

_Poppy confined a chuckle, pouring a glass of water for her and sets it on the table “Oh my, you look mingle, dear”_

_She sits down heavily at the kitchen table and drops her forehead onto the cool surface. She then turns her head so her cheek is pressed against the table and scowls at her “Coffee, Pip. I need coffee.”_

_“Water is better for bad hangovers. And perhaps an aspirin?”_

_“Geez…my head is like cracking open from this massive headache” Marjorine seemed to be awake and took a moment before she’s fully awake and lucid._

_“Here, drink some water first and this aspirin” Poppy placed both items on the_

_Stirring the eggs and the bacon on the pan, Poppy turned off the kettle for their morning warm beverage. She’s pretty much used to cook breakfast every morning meanwhile their mugs were sitting on the table ready to pour them._

_She already has it poured, and as soon as she’s finished frying the eggs, she brings the just cooked breakfast pan to the table carefully to the table and sits down, pushing her friend’s mug across to her. “Here, Earl gray tea and a coffee served”_

_“Thanks”_

_She nods and sips at her coffee again. “I’ll go take a shower as soon as I’m finished…unless I vomit”_

_“Alright?” Poppy asked her worried._

_“I'm fine...I'm just a bit sick, it’s the hangover” answered Marjorine a bit funny, rubbing her tummy trying to find some comfort as she drank her coffee slowly “thank God, our classes are ligher”_

_“Oh Lord, yes” agreed Poppy, smiling while serving some plates for both of them to eat “I do say, you drank quite a lot last night”_

_"It's not that bad"_

_"Not that bad? I recall you almost kissing me in the Uber after telling me I was a cinnamon roll" mocked Poppy with a smirk "I mean, I appreciate the flatter but I'm not into bold short dressed lads"_

_"Oh gee...did I? Well, you can say you had a crazy night; flirting with some hottie Italian guy and have your bestie almost kiss you" joked Marjorine with an embarrassing chuckle before looking at her friend "Kenny would be proud of you and me so hard now"_

_"...really? I think he would be on first line for a VIP seat…"_

_The blonde American woman simply continue her breakfast as she checked her mobile, only finding a snapshot of Kenny with a sexy smile for her telling her to sleep sweet and tight as if he’s there._

_That would mean no sleep, and she wouldn’t mind._

_Within the picture, she could spot Damien flipping a finger at Kenny from behind, maybe upset because Ken must have been mocking him about him chatting with Poppy last night fondly._

_But if she’s honest and thought about it, she remembered the way Damien looked at Poppy when she interrupted them by mistake. And his disappointed face when they had to leave…_

_It’s juicy and surprising for her to think of that. Damien Thorn to show some tenderness or interest on someone was crazy to even imagine, and on her best friend!_

_This was the same man that would tell a single father to fuck off is he couldn’t do his job well._

_“...something in mind?” asked Marjorine noticing her friend's silence._

_“N-nothing…just thinking” said Pip as she washed the frying pan confused for a moment “I simply…remembered that today I’ll be meeting Gregory and Gary for our next book meeting”_

_As if she’s born yesterday, Marjorine knows well how much her friend was eager to be closer to Gregory Fields. And she won’t blame her; the British man was handsome and charismatic on a full new scale degree, charming any person around him that even Ken would agree that he’s hot as a model…_

_But she also knows how much of a dork mess Poppy was when Gregory as near her, the years her friend yearned for an opportunity that her nervousness would always crash. Despite the friendship both British students had, Marjorine was more than aware that Poppy’s feelings for Gregory were more for a simple friendship and that she longed for something even more with the blonde man…_

_And the farthest she’s accomplished would be sharing a book club, it’s the small spark of hope that they may grow closer._

_It’s a painful fake illusion._

_“Hey so…I was wondering” Marjorine looked at her mobile, checking the time and carelessly turn her eyes away to face her friend’s long blonde hair falling down her back “did you enjoy last night?”_

_“Oh, it’s fun! I’ve never visited that nightclub before”_

_“Yeah, Dami has the best place in Colorado” spoke Marjorine finishing her coffee, looking at Poppy with a smirk “And…I could tell that you two had a nice chat yesterday”_

_Nearly dropping the pan from surprise, Poppy faced Marjorine with a funny smirk “W-why yes, we’re having a good chit chat about him arriving to U.S from Italy and start his business here…”_

_“Yeah…Aha”_

_“And well, he’s quite a nice chap to talk to” she’s not gonna push the subject farther as she could tell how enthusiastic Poppy was suddenly “besides, building up a business from zero is quite a fit to accomplish; I do say that I’m impressed!”_

_“Yeah, totally...and I’m kinda surprised to know he’s from Italy” added Marjorine simple as nothing “he’s not said a thing about it at all, even to Ken…”_

_“…Maybe he blurted out, I mean…just as a foreigner shares their country land” commented Poppy without much thoughts, taking her tea slowly “perhaps he never shared such fact to Kenny because he did not thought of it as relevant?”_

_“I don’t know, that guy is complicated” shrugged off Marjorine with a smirk “I mean, I never thought he liked British Roses”_

_“Oh shush, Marj!”_

_End of Flashback_

"...Poppy Rose"

According to Ken, Damien’s love life… it was a touchy subject. He was well aware that most of the people thought he was either gay or asexual; Damien would not respond at them and just devour himself into his nightclub’s stats.

The money, stats and popularity were the only things he’s worried about. And the way that guy was staring at her friend with that sparkle, Marjorine would lie if she said it’s expected or cliché.

However, even if her mind was overthinking the scenario, she couldn’t imagine the wild Damien Thorn having feelings aside from anger or greed. This was a man that has always set walls around his personal life and never shared his thoughts.

He’s a wired wall that would bite back if you say the wrong words.

Furthermore, Poppy was a loyal heart gal that only go havoc for Gregory according to her. If Poppy said so, it’s true as the British woman was the most sincere and transparent person Marjorine could think of in the entire world.

Those together would be as mixing the holy water with bloody Mary.

Atrocious.

And even if she knows Poppy’s heart was for another man, she couldn’t help but smile on the idea of Damien growing closer to Poppy and maybe becoming friends.


End file.
